Grimm Jagers
by Dawn Lt
Summary: It has been three months since beacon fell, In one night it had been conquered and in one night it had been liberated. Thanks to a different type of hunter, a Jager. These Jagers are pilots trained to fight Grimm using airplanes, from props to jets. Join Odin Auburn, Blaidd Tulip, Victor Verde, and Luke Silver as they go on the greatest air-campaign not seen since the Great War
1. Prologue: The Liberation

_**Grimm Jagers: Prologue**_

 _ **The liberation of Beacon**_

 _Three months ago Beacon fell. It is really more shocking than people think. It was historically a fortress against grimm and on one occasion invading armies; but never before both._

 _since the fall of every one has been on edge. tension is rising between the four super nations, the white fang has been growing in prowess as they have been victorious, and to make matters worse grimm attacks have been rising in the frontiers._

 _This is where they come in; the_ _ **Grimm Jagers**_ _with_ _ **operation Fall Grau**_ _or case gray. This is an operation for a massive air campaign not seen since the final days of the Great War. Designed to counter all grimm Incursions in multiple frontiers, crush fang insurgencies and to ease the tensions between the four nations. This was how me and my team became the poster boys for this operation._

Location: ruined Beacon

110 days after the fall of beacon.

A full moon shines over a snow covered beacon as nevermores fly over the towers counterclockwise above the petrified dragon. From the south a bullhead-transport aircraft approaches with the white fang emblem on the fuselage. Soaring above the cliff, and above the campus, then over the emerald forest circling around for a landing. There they see a makeshift barrier keeping the Fang and the grimm separated. On one side of the barrier the grimm, wandering around or resting on the former campus. On the other side a company of 200 fang troops rest till their commanders come and wake them for their morning assignments.

The aircraft, now stopping to make a vertical landing, slowly descends to the ground. To receive reports and deliver orders to the commander of the company. Before the touchdown five explosions spontaneously erupt throughout the sky followed by a sixth with the bullhead disintegrating in a great fireball blinding all personnel on the ground.

While the bullhead smolders four engines roar over the wreckage and into the occupied air space. Where all four aircraft; The F4u-6c corsair, P-47n Thunderbolt, P-40Q-5 Superhawk, and a P-51H Mustang with the combined fire power of 24 .50 caliber machine guns and 26 rockets move in to sweep every grimm from the former campus grounds and prevent any white fang members from escaping the area.

Flying above the main quad and in between the towers of the ruined academy the gull winged F4u Corsair chases a bull head in tall superstructure of the academy. The Bullhead is nothing more than a large transport/support aircraft with a top speed under 300 mph, with no guided missiles it hardly has an offensive edge. Its weight and speed are its major weakness and without well protected fuel tanks in its wings it is vulnerable to even the propeller fighters of the great war. Nearing a stall the bullhead pilot attempts to dive out of the tower chase and shandell around the main tower for backup to come. However, the smaller, faster and lighter Corsair easily keeps pace and turns into the shandell and sets the left wing a blaze to the enemy aircraft in one burst. Sending it into a death spiral, with thick black smoke trailing from behind; It careans into the barrier separating Fang and grimm. Now all hell has broken loose.

The grimm now loose and alerted they begin to scatter, Now the with fang is left with two options to shoot down the aircraft raiding their positions from above or defend themselves from the grimm. In the panic some fang grunts desert and run from the fight only to get shot by their own commanders and are force to fight both the grimm and the raiders; Any whitfang bullhead was to attack the planes.

Across the campus two bullheads latch on to the shark faced P-40q Superhawk. The Hawk pilot Immediately rolls his aircraft which slows the plane down and puts him behind the aircraft however the bullheads tail is now just a few feet away from his nose. The hawk pilot then lowers his flapps to 14% and relaxes the throttle back to get an angle on the aircraft and fires at point blank range killing the lead pilot. The wingman banks right to escape the Hawk; but the hawk pilot counters with the low speed yo-yo maneuver. Diving for 200 feet he gains airspeed to get another firing angle of a 40 degree deflection shot. All of the bullets from his left wing hit the bullheads left wing root, and all the bullets from his right wing hit the right wing root; and both the bullheads wings tear up and fold up and over the aircraft just like the Corsair. When the bullhead impacts the ground a large black mushroom cloud plumes to the sky and the Superhawk sores over the wreckage and continues with the sweep.

Meanwhile, speeding from the south at 399 mph a P-47 thunderbolt with the words " _ **Grimm Jädgers"**_ on both sides of the engine is performing a high speed strafing run on the grimm eliminating any grimm or personnel that comes into the line of fire of his eight .50 cals. Pushing the throttle forward for his fourth run the p-47 pilot rakes the White Fang encampment blowing up an atlas walker tank into great fireball with his white hot phosphorus incendiary rounds. Pulling out of his run the pilot looks down to see the damage he has caused. There in the surrounding flames he spots a man of interest that intelligence thought was evacuated after the attack. Surrounded by two other figures of a man who seemed to be in his early 20's with a mercury gray color theme and the other a young girl in her late teens an emerald green colored theme. However the one person the 47 pilot was focused on was the tall, red headed, black suit wearing man of interest down below, Adam Taurus.

Anger surges through the pilot as he grips his stick and throttle and yanks it back kicking the right rudder and activate a dust mechanism on the throttle. The plane reverses on a dime and is now heading straight for Taurus. As Adam see's the danger he jumps up thinking he slice the wing off the plane. The pilot smiles under his oxygen mask as he pitches the plane up and wings left hitting Adam with the wing. The rugged Thunderbolt easily absorbs the collision with Adam as he tries desperately to hold on but the pilot keeps rolling the plane. Putting Adam through intense pressure of 4-6 g's of force. After a couple of violent turns Adam loses his grip and blacks out and is then thrown from the wing at 36 ft bouncing on the hard snow covered ground below knocking him unconsciousness.

While the thunderbolt pilot climbs for air speed, The Super Hawk and the Corsair are finishing up the strafing passes on the white fang base and landing grounds. On the last pass the corsair pilot uses up all of the rockets; blowing up almost every transport aircraft on the surface then zooms up to join the dogfight at altitude. On the Super hawks lastpass he destroys the remaining aircraft attempting to take off then the Hawk pilot zooms up to rondevu with the Thunderbolt, Corsair and Mustang. Climbing to 1,000 feet (300 meters) he enters into a massive furball of flying grimm. Avoiding all grimm and aircraft in his flight path.

The Corsair speeds past chasing a flock of never more; Next the Thunderbolt dives down inverted into a gaggle of griffons and hippogriphs. The super hawk rolls to avoid the Thunderbolt, looking back for a quick moment he levels off and puts his head on a swivel. To his ten o'clock he spots the mustang speeding down from 700 ft, above. Charging into a horde of 60 grimm to his 9 o'clock 400 ft. above. The hawk pilot pitches down gains airspeed and wings back towards the horde taking it head on.

Before he could engage the horde, the mustang pilot slices through the horde with machine guns blazing. Armor piercing, Explosive, armor piercing incendiary rounds, and White hot phosphorus incendiary rounds that can burn any surface it touches; especially the skin of grimm. In order to have all the bullets to be effective the mustang pilot kicks the rudder back and forth and pitche the nose up and down. Slaughtering 45 grimm in one pass, with bullets going through the grimm and killing more in the process. As he turns back for the final blow white tracers cut ribbons into the rest of the grimm the mustang pilot pivots his head towards the source; it's the Superhawk, Thunderbolt, and The corsair fishtailing its way to the grimm finishing up the rest of the airborne grimm.

Now with no rounds left the mustang pilot it's time to RTB (Return To Base) and celebrate, for a successful mission. With the sun rising to the east they ride off to their home and to look forward to their next mission. The battle, lasting for only 30 minutes the area is now all clear of grimm. All the remaining whitfang grunts evacuated the wounded with the little aircraft they had. Adam Taurus with the little conscious he has is loaded up and looks up to the sky and see's 45 contrails in the sky streaking north towards vytal with his eyes going back to darkness. He now knows the real war has now beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Three weeks later

_**March 20th Three weeks later,**_

It has been three weeks since the liberation and two thing have happened over said weeks.

One, is that The Federated States of Vytal has went public with their operation. It has full public support both nationally and internationally. The whole of the international community gave unprecedented support for the operations success. Extended leases on air bases, quartering of pilots in countless air ports and hunter academy's, Air space rights from all nations and empires for all of the jager squads, and all of the logistical expenses paid, up to 120% too.

Two, the four pilots who swept the old academy from all hostiles are suspended from all operations until further notice. Why? Because during the ground landings someone decided to make a white fang security camera footage public. At first it was to show the destruction of the grimm and the white fang route but in eight separate shots are the four planes tail numbers, insignias, and silhouettes. It took them less than twenty four hours to figure out it was vytal. More specifically the Vytal Military Flight Academy or V.M.F.A. As they have had trained pilots to eliminate grimm hordes preemptively as to prevent over runs like the ones at beacon. Unfortunately during their vytal festival when they were supposed to sweep the surrounding area of grimm like they usually do during the vytal festival, but Atlas had interfered by saying that; they can "protect" the people of vale with their state of the art technology. The results went as well as any Military commander predicted. "That's what you get when you have a General instead of an Admiral Commanding a naval fleet." One of the top military officials of vytal said.

Now after great pressure from the public the identities of the pilots were reviewed and sent to the super nations; of course without revealing their names to the public.

Their names are Odin Auburn, Victor Verde, Blaidd Tulip, and their leader Luke Silver. Other wise known as team AVTR (Aviator) as a jager squad, Silver flight when they assume the role as fighters. Now they are stuck in there cell/room of C54.

This is were their journey begins. The door opens to c54 with two boys entering one with auburn eyes, wearing a white hood and a black shirt over it with a pair of jean and a standard fur trapper hat flaps folded up. His face slim and had faded acne scars scattered across. The other boy shorter with silver locks wearing a standard base uniform, wearing aviator goggles over his eyes covering them, and a fur trapper hat flaps up. He had a baby face with a slight pudge and visible dimples and a acne scar on his bottom right cheek.

Both looking to their comrades, one of them was another boy with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes and a small faded scar across his right cheek lounging on his bunk and the other boy sleeping after an early morning mile. The boy in black move to a trunk at the end of the bunks and pulled out a flight suit. "Suit up we have to report to Ms. Sapphire Immediately." the boy in black reported. "Are we finally being deployed?" the boy Lounging on the bunk asked with optimism "I don't know but she said it might be worse." he replied with slight morse while changing. Knowing ms. Sapphire worse meant deep shit worse, sugar coating is non existent with her, she is always straight, honest, and to the point with her harsh truths. The boy lounging on the bunk got up and went to the closet by their desk and pulled out two flight suits out.

"Blaidd get up we have to report to Sapphire right now." He said tossing his suit on the foot of his bunk. The sheets moved as the tallest boy in the room stood up scratching both his head and wolf ears as he slowly pulled himself up opening his eyes showing a baby blue color. He looked to his flight lead the one wearing the goggles Luke Silver and his element lead zipping up his suit Odin Auburn and his fellow wing man Victor Verde suiting ups as well. Now Blaidd Tulip had get ready as well or else ms. Sapphire will snark on our tardiness.

With all the boys suited in there flight suit with two separate insignia on their sleeves-one of them a pawn with a silver finish and the other a gruff aviator with a brown border surrounding it as their jager emblem-and their standard fur trapper hats they marched off to the great watchtower of vytal. "Oh! by the way Blaidd." Odin said before leaving the building. "Happy Birthday" All three of them said as they handed him a card with gift card for a popular online video game shop. "Since we were under house arrest we had to ask violet to get it for us at one of the shops in town. It's not much only 20 dollars but it cost us 30 dollars because Violet had to be violent." Odin said

"Shut up Odin" Victor said as Odin finished the pun. "Thanks guys" Blaidd said with a small grin on his face; Violet always had it out for their team mainly Odin 'She still has that "secret" crush on him' Blaidd thought. Blaidd Tulip is an avid and hard core gamer. Though he might not look it all as he was six foot two and more muscular than his cohorts he still plays with people though mainly online. Blaidd tulip is the tallest pilot in the squad actually with Victor and Odin both coming second standing at five ten and luke their leader at five eight. Though ms. Sapphire did say he was due to have another growth spurt soon.

* * *

While making there way to the Great watch tower-The centerpiece and pride of the academy- they walked across the main courtyard with no one sight. The small outdoor corridors are quite with ghostly echoes of first years getting to class. The flower garden now lay untouched by their planters, and birds are landing on the flagpole in the center.

The old stars and stripes: With a big blue rectangle on the left hand side stretching from top to bottom with a big white five pointed star representing vytal, encircled by sixteen five pointed stars representing all the states around the world, with four five pointed stars in each corner representing the original trade colonies and the four nations that sponsored them, and seven stripes of red and white; with red representing courage and the white honor. The flag of vytal fluttering in the wind.

The reason for this absences of students is that after the the success of the first mission and due to the overwhelming public support; almost every second, third, and fourth year of the flight academy has went of to do training missions or shadow missions while the first years stay behind and continue training in ground simulations and basic flight patterns in training aircraft. These training missions would have still happen during the regular school year and it was collectively seen as a early spring break; but now with case grau it has turned into the ultimate final training program for then. Now if fourth year pilots score a 80% or higher overall they get their wings early if third years score a 100% they earn their wings early. They even held a ceremony for the third and fourth years two days ago as they were most likely to earn their wings after this campaign; but unlike their comrades they are currently suspended from combat duty because of a little peak of the camera.

The four boys entered the tower and make their way to the elevator and rise to the top. As they were going up they gazed upon the vast valley around the academy and the snow covered sierra alps that border it to the east. Once they reach the first of many tops they step out heading to the door with the name plate of " _ **Air wing commander Suzie Sapphire."**_ The four enter to a welcoming office with a large window overlooking the north runway. On the walls were pictures of her and her students some of them had the four in them and even her pet dogs. "Hi mom" Odin said chipper as he usually was "Hello my babies" She said reaching out her arms to give each of them hug. She was an older woman just started her fifth decade of life; Standing at six feet (with heels) with bright brown hair and bright sapphire eyes. Of course she wasn't really their mom and they weren't her kids. It was a name that victor gave her after he "accidentally" said it in her English class. Yep before she was promoted to wing commander she was their staff sergeant, Homeroom, and English teacher. She still subs sometimes but she does enjoy teaching more.

After Luke, Odin, and Blaidd received their hugs so readily, Victor on the other hand was hesitant as always but he would give in just like the rest of the flight. Like his squad members they all saw her as a second mother.

"So I got good news and bad news." she said sitting behind her desk as Odin and Luke stood behind the seats while Blaidd and Victor sat in front of her desk. "What's the bad news?" Blaidd and Victor said simultaneously "The bad news is you might not be able to come back here in awhile" She said with a ms. Sapphire smile. "Whyyyy?" Blaidd asked with concern. "Because the good news is that you four are no longer suspended from combat training and combat duty as of now." The four boys jumped for joy hugging each other exchanging high fives and special handshakes as they were back on duty. Even though they missed the ceremony just being able to fly in combat again was more than enough. "Now for the second bad news." All celebration had stopped dead when she finished that sentence. "Since you were id'd at beacon" Victor interrupted with frustration "It wasn't our fault that someone idiot-" Ms Sapphire gave a stern frown and a slight scowl, being her student for so long Victor clammed up before she had a chance to do it herself. She smiled and continued.

"Since you were Id'd at beacon we had to go public with a few things Mainly with the operation and campaign goals." she continued "But we haven't released your names… at least not to the public." The boys eyes widened, the four super nations now know who they are. Atlas would certainly have it out for them; for showing the world just how incompetent they are. "And that's not where it ends. Almost everyone on remnant wants you to deal with their grimm problems" She said with a sigh and a eye roll. "So for over a week we had to see which missions would be your training missions." She continued, traditionally they would assign second or third years basic shadow missions and fourth years would go on 10 moderate practice missions. However the liberation the had flooded hq with so many missions. Traditionally third and sometimes second years would go on shadow mission. As a matter of fact the liberation was a shadow mission for them, their job was to sweep the ground and let the other fighters fight at a higher altitude. The reason why they went low to fight was that the insurgent fang was about to get away. The reason why planes were so expertly flown is because of their love of flying and the dedication of their teachers; but now barely (two of them) even seventeen their are going on an unknown set of 'training missions' on a campaign that their grandfathers would call a hell of a chore.

"We have got ten mission lined up for you but we may have to add on a few later for 'P.R' purposes" She said with air quotes. Handing them a folder of where they were going for their missions. "When you finally get there I will brief you privately on our servers via scroll tablet. Come on let's head to hanger thirteen." she order as she put on an old aviator jacket and aviator glasses for the bright and frigged weather. It might have been a clear sunny day but for a climate like vytals during late winter it was close to five degrees centigrade out there. "Oh before I forget." she reached behind the desk and picked up a box with holes in it. "Happy Seventeenth birthday Blaidd." Looking down he opened the box and jumped at the sight of his gift. "Meow" answered the box as as three pair of eyes stared at the small black creature that leaped out. "Meet your new companion that will accompany you on your missions. Mainly on base to make sure you don't do anything that can be damaging." As she explained the cat which had silky, deep black fur, and Bright green eyes like victor's crawled onto Blaidd's chest and rested there with a loud purr. "Her name is Bridgette and unlike most pets her aura is unlocked. Just like your's" Victor looked up in realization and asked "So does that mean she has a semblance to?" The wing commander nodded in confirmation. "Yes just like or something similar to Blade's semblance" Odin made an 'Oh' with his mouth as he released her semblance was a deterrent for them from doing something on base. "What don't we have to do on base?" he asked. "Leave."She stated/Dictated. "Or at least leave the base in uniform with your insignia on"

* * *

She explained their new celebrity status as they made their way towards hanger 13 at the north runway and how they are a new target for both media and their adversaries. She also explained that they can't take of their oxygen masks, fur trapper hats, and goggles immediately after they land. Rather go into the barrack wait for two to three hours and leave in casual clothing. "So in other words" Victor spoke up "We are superheroes now and we have to protect our secret identity in order to protect ourselves?" Victor said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah go figure, I know." ms. Sapphire replied. The squad was speechless as they couldn't believe that their lives went from young aspiring fighter pilots to remnants newest superhero craze. This will be apparent in their next mission.

"Well now that we got all the technical stuff out of the way; zip on your g-suits as I brief you. This might be our last briefing in person for a while." She said as she turned on an old projector and placed a map of beacon under the projector Bridgette the cat sitting beside the commander. "You'll be heading back to Beacon not for a simple jager mission this time but on a diplomatic and PR mission." She said as she started to draw four line on the map with red marker ending on a finger four formation. "Your job is to perform a ceremonial fly over followed by a quick appearance on land with politicians from the super nations." She then spread out four pictures showing the representatives. The one on top had the mistrailian empire insignia and showed a man with dark hair with white streaks on his sides, Tan skin, and a thick mustache that almost looked fake. "You don't have to do or say anything. Just shake hands walk around and take pictures; think of it as an air show. I will be accompanying you as well as I was one of the academy wing commanders selected to attend" She said with some pride. "It's nine hundred forty five hours right now and your trusty planes have had warm oil poured into them and the jet stream is heading directly towards beacon so once were done you should be there within the thirteen hundred hour mark." She then finished by saying "I will take my F-14 and meet the diplomats early; just follow the pathfinders and things should run smoothly. Got it? Good. Move out!" She then turned off the projector and turned on the rest of the almost empty hangers lights revealing the four planes they used during the liberation.

"I wanted to get you four new jets so you can be better equipped for your missions, but the people wanted to see your planes again." All four of the boys then realize that they weren't the center of everybody's attention but rather their planes. Before the went to there planes however they went to a set of lockers just at the back of the hanger. On the lockers were their names in them where their weapons. Odin's weapons was a classic half hand sword and a round shield that can retract from his gauntlet and a standard .45 acp pistol. Blaidd's weapon is kampilan legend has it that it can decapitate to heads at one and a standard .45 acp pistol to boot. Victor's weapon was surprisingly a broken saber but with his semblance he can turn it into a wonder weapon that can change from saber to bow and arrow in a second and his sidearm a .45 magnum revolver with a glossy black finish. Luke's weapons were simply aluminum kali sticks longer than a twelve inch ruler and for his sidearm a glock with a carbon black finish.

The hanger doors opened and two planes were pushed out by Odin and Blaidd. It was their own planes of course. Victor settled into the cockpit of his P-40q-5 and grabbed two chords one with a green stripe on it and the other with a red stripe. He then took off his hat and stuck one into the goggles and the other in his hat right next to the other one and put them back on. Victor then moves his tail, ailerons, and elevators up and down and back and forth to makes sure nothing locks up. He then switches his fuel gauge to the fuselage tank and set his fuel to idle cut off and opening his throttle about one inch. Then he sets the carburetor air full cool to prevent backfire. Next he turns two electric generator switches on and fuel pump on as well and switches on three right circuit breakers and make sure his gun switches off; for obvious safety reasons. His fuel is at fifteen and half pounds and primes the engine with one pump thanks to the warm oil. He then turns off the fuel pump as to to not flood the engine. "Ignition!" he yells "Clear!" he yells again as warning to anyone in his way. "Contact!" with the push of the starter the plane roars to life. Victor then pushes the mixture pump to auto rich and pushes the throttle to twelve hundred RPM and turns back on the fuel pump. He then checks the oil pressure, it is a a healthy seventy pounds at a forty degree temperature and the fire-stone temperature of at least eighty five degrees centigrade.

Looking over to his left Victor saw Luke already moving forward to taxi. Switching to manual propeller control at two thousand three hundred RPM he checks the magneto. No reaction, that's good he then switches it back onto automatic propeller control now it was his his turn to taxi.

Exiting the hanger passing Odin and Blaidd's plane, he makes his way down the long stretch of runway he past Luke on the orange spot of runway north right so victor idled on the green spot further down as the runway was long enough to launch more than one aircraft. There was no need to worry about prop wash as the dots were spaced enough that all prop-wash would just fade away by the time both planes had gotten airborne.

On the other side of the of the airfield was north runway left where ms. Sapphire is about to take off; but before that could happen Odin in his F4u and Blaidd with his new furry companion in his P47 across the runway and idle on north center taxi lane, which can be used as an additional third runway if needed. With four planes idling waiting for take off ms. Sapphire's F 14 with a retrofitted super cruise engine with thrust vectoring modifications rolled down the runway and lifting off wheels up. "I'll see you four at beacon" She said over the radio and now it was their turn to take off. Victor made sure that the three stage supercharger was at low speed but the boost was on automatic as they were going to climb with war emergency power. Lowering his flaps to take off position, adjusting his rudder trim tab and having his aileron trim tab in the neutral position.

Luke was the fist to take then Blaidd then Odin and finally Victor. He was tail end charlie during long journeys due to the fact the the order of fuel efficient planes in the squad placed him at third; With Luke's and Blaidd's plane taking the first two spots and odin in dead last as his plane was less fuel efficient then the rest. (with no external tanks add on.) Lifting off with a laminar foil wing and engine torque to the left was a problem with Luke and Victor's planes and they have to compensate with rolling to the right and adjusting trim tabs.

As the four continue to climb the form up in a right hand finger four formation. Luke took the lead position with Blaidd left of him on lead wing man position; and Odin as element lead on the right and Victor tailing him to the right as element wingman. Climbing with war emergency power they soon level off at thirty nine thousand feet and ride the northern hemisphere jet stream to beacon. Little did they know how much beacon would be the genesis to their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 2 The Silber Pykmen

_**The Genesis.**_

Ms. Sapphire had landed at the makeshift run at beacon a little past eleven hundred hours. There to greet her on the ground were men and women of the vale guard, the 2nd vytal airborne division (still waiting to redeploy), a group of vytal engineers, more than four dozen MPs from both vytal and Vale and a ten story high petrified dragon on top of a tower. She met with the representatives from the four super nations telling them that her boys were in route, meaning they are on their way as they speak. After talking to the representatives she then walked around the ruined beacon seeing the rubble and slush that had been cleared by the vale corps of engineers showing that the reconstruction of the destroyed school was already underway way.

Through her walk she planned a route that her boys would take for the press photo op. She also spotted a few cameras in the same area that her boys were id'd at, though it was most likely different ones as to the ones that caught her boys. She then made her way towards the dorms and saw what looks to be traces of dried blood splattered all over a pillar laying on its side. 'there was no reports of an accident during the clearing.' She thought to herself. It almost filled her with sorrow that her boys are capable of causing this much damage, even against the young insurgents; But her boys were alive and the young insurgents are no longer a threat to vale and that's all that mattered to her. 'No inexperienced insurgents can take away her boys that easily.' She thought to herself again.

Entering one of the dorms she made her way up to the top and planned to make her way down to the bottom floor checking each room to see what was left and what has survived through the three month occupation. It sickened her that someone was purposefully trying to destroy the lives of young kids not even kids young babies who wouldn't know any better as some can pass as her students. However she wasn't here to remorse but rather to secretly look for something, Something than can confirm the rumors of a silver eyes being spotted during the fall a secret intelligence mission. It Might've been a rumor but since the stories from the fairy tales have been coming true lately Silver eyes might not be a story in the fairy tales anymore. 'Silver eyes...hmmm' she thought to herself remembering two and a half months ago explaining to her students about the story of the silver pike men and how it relates to the creation myth of man. How the silver pyke men who came from man's very first civilization and defeated both a rotten wizard and a evil witch. She even told them the bedtime stories her dad would tell her about getting taken away with the naughty kids and the silver pike men not saving them. 'Heh and now I'm doing the same to my students.' She said thought making her way to the next floor.

With one check of her watch she realized that this will be the last floor to check out before she has to go back and see the flyover. Looking into one of the rooms at the entrance she saw a usual messy teenage room with dirty clothes lying on the floor, a hood with a bunny on it laying next a small stack of comics, a pink tu-tu for some odd reason and hair pins and hair bands on the bed right next to it. 'A co-ed room, very progressive Beacon' She thought again closing the door with nothing new in sight.

She went to the other room across from it. Opening the door she smelled the lingering hint of expensive perfume. 'Girls room' she thought as co-ed rooms usually had that type of smell in the bathroom. Looking around she saw surprisingly, the only room with bunk beds. Or rather what used to be bunk beds as one of the beds fell on the ground. A brown jacket that would only cover half the body on one of the destroyed bunks, a red cape which was odd for combat, and multiple bottles of empty hair shampoos and product on the dresser by the bathroom. With one more quick look around she noticed a picture, an incredibly undamaged picture of two girls. With one step into the room came a loud "SQUEE" sounded in the empty room. She looked down in surprise. 'A doggy toy? I guess beacon allows pets now' she mentally noted throwing it back to the door entrance. Picking up the undamaged frame with the photo inside it had two young girls in the picture. One with short orange hair and green eyes holding up the peace sign. The other girl was very petite with shoulder length hair, with dyed red tips, a red hood and…. Taking a second look she couldn't believe it. It was- "SQUEE" the dog toy at the entrance let out looking back to the door she heard footsteps running in the hallway. Making he way out quickly she saw an empty hallway with no one in sight. Feeling her hand tingle she checked her watch. Thirteen hundred hours, in a hurry she set the frame down and made her way to the main courtyard to see her boys and give her speech she had prepared.

* * *

It was thirteen hundred twenty hours as the four boys touched down on the makeshift runway. They parked their planes at the end of the runway as it was previously decided that they would need as a long stretch of runway to take off much like a jet. They talked to the mechanics and were informed that there next mission would require long range drop tanks and would be installed immediately. After a quick report to the chief mechanic Bridgette hopped out of Blaidd's plane and rested on a table waiting for her meal. Pampering her Victor grabbed some meat rations and cut them up to health portions and gave her a pet on the head. His team mates looked on as Victor wasn't wasn't that friendly with anyone or anything so easily for the first time. They then walked to the stage were the memorial of beacon ceremony speech would take place.

As they made their way to the stage they tightened their oxygen masks as not to show any unauthorized personnel their facial features. Once they turned the corner on their way to the stage were assaulted with a barrage of flashing lights and voices. Looking at the source they were cameras of both film and photo. "Excuse me..!" "Who are you and what are-" "Do you have any opinion on Atlas's-?"

They asked them all sorts of questions but they collectively went quiet when ms. Sapphire put her foot down with excellent force. The four continued to the stage and met with ms. Sapphire. With a click of of their heels and a pound on their chest with the right hand moving it right back towards their right shoulder; A Vytal military salute. Sitting down right by the representatives and ms. Sapphire. Standing by the podium was a women with platinum blonde hair, a cape with spikes for some weird reason and in a nightshade finish, and a riding crop.

"Snort" Odin let out, The three boys looked at him through their goggles and Odin signaling to them S-A-D. The women at the stand glared at him ferociously. 'How cute she thinks she threatening.' Odin thought as nothing can beat ms. Sapphire's glare.-I-S before he could finish signaling the word sadist ms. Sapphire gave him a look through her aviators and Odin stopped immediately in fear. Once she looked away he finished with a T and let the woman continued. Her speech was about how she witness the tide of battle turned against them as atlas robots turned on them and how thing kept getting worse. Though considering it was basically being run by a general in an airborne naval fleet controlling a lightly armored tank with the platting of a tank the vytal military or at least a hunter with a gun powerful enough to pierce the thing and disabling it. 'Hunters always looking for impossible ways to show off their ego.' This was the collective thought of all Jagers as there was a bit of a rivalry between the them and the hunters. With the Jagers seeing them as dumb, flashy dancers who don't know real combat. It looks as though they were right.

As she finished her speech it was ms. Sapphires turn to deliver her's. Taking off her aviators she set down a piece of paper and adjusted the mic. "What i'm about to read is a speech given to the cadets during the first day of their training missions and also because these four weren't there for the ceremony as they were suspended from combat duty." she said to the small audience and the other personnel listing in the back.

"Good morning cadets. In one hour, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history - a mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos to our way of life. Although we are from different continents and of different ethnicity's we have fought, suffered, and lost together, fighting for what we believe in - fighting for freedom. Today, we shall gather for our first official mission to liberate a beautiful land and restore faith to their people, to our friends, and to our families. Our victory will herald in the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the world we call remnant. Victory will be ours! We shall return peace to all people, and win back their freedom, and their future! The skies belong to everyone! Now, let us take back our violated skies!" The four boys gave a standing ovation for their benevolent commander as she had always been considerate with her cadets. The press loved it just as much, flashes of light came to them as well as questions about the white fang.

Now however, they went on to their little tour of the ruined academy. They walked through the courtyard passing a fountain with what used to be a sculpture depicting the defense of the old castle when it was just a fortress on the frontier. They made their way to a quad with the media in toe; one of them almost slipped on some ice as they made their way across the slush covered courtyard. They were outside of what used to be the dining hall, entering with and no one else they saw an empty room with no tables, no seats, and barely any rubble yet a presence was felt of what had happened here. Not during the fall but at what life was like in this academy. The four boys then made their way to what looked like the lunch line. They sniggered at this and all other hunter academies basically accepted college aged students yet they still treated them as basic high school students. Going down the line they noticed how one section of the ceiling in the dining room had a different shade compared to the surrounding intact roof.

"Were they making special repairs or something?" Blaidd asked ms. Sapphire through his mask. "No, apparently some first years started a food fight and caused some serious damage to the hall." Ms. Sapphire answered. Looking back up with impressed whistles and then one thought came to them. "How did they lose to them again?" Victor asked and continued with. "Seriously, Even with all the stupid inconsistent weapons and powers they have, and their awful tactics. They still had enough man power and vague special abilities they could have hold them off till reinforcements come and relive them at the air dock." Victor said with frustration. "Well most of the experienced teams were either in vale or trapped in the Colosseum and the airspace was soon occupied by Grimm soon after then once that happened the large dragon appeared." She continued. "Yep one convenient thing after another. The key to the mastermind plan was the fragile emotions of young hunters. They don't break them like how we do, they just baptize them in fire and hope for the best." She finished looking to the center.

"Taurus was here." She said to the boys. "Target Torrez was here?" Odin said, calling him by his derogatory nickname. She nodded, "Apparently some of the POW we managed to capture claimed he was looking for someone, almost as if he was hunting someone." She went on to say how one witness account claimed how he maliciously sliced an arm off a student without any remorse. "For an incompetent and sporadic ass he sure does know how to get to someone." Blaidd said as he remembered their small duel they had during the liberation. If it wasn't for that aura Blaidd would have surely snapped his spine in half, Blaidd smiled at the thought of ending target torrez with his thunderbolt. "Which reminds me I have top secret intelligence for you when we get somewhere secluded" She said to Luke as they made their way out of the dining hall. The media cameras were still going off as they tried to capture their symbolic look over of the old fortress and ruined beacon.

Going into the one of the main buildings they were met by some of the engineering corps personnel and were told to be careful making their way across the lobby as the liberation took a great toll on the buildings structure more than the fall four months ago. Making their way through the lobby the pass by cardboard boxes containing contents left behind by the white fang. One such item was a prize worth looting to the Jager leader, reaching into the one of the boxes Luke took a small wadded white piece of cloth from the boxes. Walking back over to his subordinates as they walked to the library he quickly grabs their attention and showed them their new trophy. Unraveling the cloth it showed the white fang emblem, the flag was torn with some burnt marks on it, probably from the incendiary bullets from one of their airplanes. With all of the pilots grinning behind their masks a flash of light interrupts their little celebration. The media had finally caught up with them and enjoyed the sight of them "capturing" their fallen enemies symbol showing to the world that the white fang can be countered; and how their licking their wounds right now. With the media obtaining their money shot they quickly dispersers and make their way to the next stop on their victory tour, the dorm rooms.

* * *

Entering the dorm rooms they walk down the halls on the first floor and walk in to the first room they came across. It was a boys room, it was easily told as it had multiple girly posters in various sexual positions. But what surprised them or did not surprise them was the various hair products and dyes seen scattered around the desk and overfilling the trash bin. "Tssh, Typical hunters. They care more about taking care of their looks more effectively than they do about killing Grimm effectively." Odin said to his wing man "Heh- no wonder they lost." Victor agreed as even the men of these academies cared just as much about their hair and beauty just as much as the women did. Ms. Sapphire looked at them brow furrowed. The two didn't say anything as not to be counted as two more recent casualties if they said anything else degrading. Moving on they soon made there way to the third floor as the second was considered hazardous by the engineers.

Entering the first dorm room on the third floor they were awed at what they saw. On the dresser of this dorm room was a blade sharpener; but not just any blade sharpener, it was a handheld sliding sharpener. That of which is only used on practical weapons such as swords or knives. All of the boys were in awe as they have never known a hunter who was actually smart enough to carry both a practical and deadly weapon. "Who was the person on this team with a sword? Do you know?" Odin asked eyes wide with joy and anticipation behind his goggles. "Don't know but the newly appointed head mistress might tell you; if you behave well enough." Ms. Sapphire said as their first impression was less than good. "You mean the sadist with that riding crop?" Luke said abruptly said earning a hysterical laugh from ms. Sapphire "AHAHAHAhaha" even though she was a tough reserved wing commander she still loved a good joke after a while. Luke however was flustered at the response as he was usually embarrassed to get that type of response from his jokes. Odin chuckled but had a bit of jealousy in him as no one laughed at his observations earlier; and Victor with Blaidd laughed out loud as well as Luke's joke were more spontaneous and appropriate at times compared to Odin's.

Moving onto the next room, they were greeted with a lingering perfume smell clueing them in that this was an all girl team room. However that was short lived as what used to be bunk beds caught their attention as they look to be makeshift and for a practical reason as most of the rooms were already cramped and making bunk beds (Even with dangerous construction methods) seemed like an obvious choice. "I guess this class year is smarter than the average hunter." Odin said in a dumb voice with a wide smirk. "Tssh, stupid." Victor replied with a small smirk and eye roll as he remembered the reruns of the old cartoon they watched when they were younger.

Stepping into the room they heard a loud "SQUEE." Picking up the source of the noise, Odin heald up a doggie toy to his teammates. "Guess we weren't the only ones with the furry friend." Odin said earning a look from behind Blaidd's mask that said excuse me. Odin feeling the hostility, flatly responded with "I was referring to the cat." Blaidd expressed with a "Tssh" to the element leader. Luke looked at an empty picture frame that ms. Sapphire raised a brow at; and the clothes scatter all over the room. Thinking they had something more sensible, he opened the closet to see the same set of black and red corset and what looks like a tutu skirt with multiple red capes clean and freshened up. "I didn't know they allowed the mentally disabled in to the hunter academies." Luke said as he pulled out the long red cape showing it to is flight but not without tripping over it while bringing it them. Victor and Blaidd looked on in disbelief as no one would be stupid enough to wear the exact same cape that long and especially still wearing it into battle.

"No, I think they are actually just cos-players" Odin said pulling out other sets of clothes. One was a small white blouse with a black vest and a flower insignia on the leggings. Another was a beige jacket, a tube top, a half skirt and some actual boots; the boy were relieved as this huntress seems to have some semblance of intelligence. For the final costume/outfit, it was an all white leotard and a puffy skirt surrounding and a small white jacket with a red pattern on the inside. "I bet this hunter would say this is a 'combat skirt' as an excuse to wear it on the battlefield." Victor said quoting the combat skit excuse, and everyone agreeing with him.

"If you four are finally done playing with women's clothes." Ms. Sapphire said at the door arms crossed. "It's now sixteen hundred hours and we have two more hours until we have to deparet for our next mission. So the next stop will be our last." She said stepping out of the way as to let the boys out; but not without Odin getting a few souvenirs from within the dresser. Making their way out of the building and walking towards the library in the center tower Blaidd notice something in ms. Sapphire's hand "What did you get?" Blaidd asked. "It's a bubble pipe like the one you four got for me on my birthday last year." She held it out in front of her as to give them a better look. It was a corn cob style novelty bubble pipe usually given to little kids but the boys gave one to their teacher as with her brown hair and her dark aviators she looked like the female version of a famous vytal general. Pulling out a small bottle ms. Sapphire poured the contents into the bottle and began to blow bubbles around them.

Before going to the library, They asked the new headmistress who owned the sword sharpener they found in the dorms. The woman said it belonged to a boy named Jaune Arc and how he was a mediocre student at combat- which was taken with a grain of salt by the boys as he was the only one smart enough to have a practical weapon on hand.- and that he was an excellent disposer of Grimm. She also went on to explain how he was a team leader and his sister team rwby never left each other's side. She explained with haste as she was needed elsewhere. John Arc they thought to themselves getting the name wrong but they still remembered the name.

Entering the beacon library, The engineers are finishing up with the final support beams and makeshift accommodations as clean up in the library will be done by the school and some civilian volunteers tomorrow as preparation for reconstruction soon. Going up to one of the engineers the first they have seen since the press conference. The engineer was very strait ford of what to watch for and be careful with as certain beams of the library aren't fully set in and had to fix a leak which might of weakened one by a study are.

The Vytal army corps of engineers (or A.C.E for short) at first glance look like regular troops with their compact assault rifles, two hand grenades, and forty five acp sidearm but their main purpose is to build makeshift and repair infustrutor points behind the front and build temporary bases. They have been in the academy since day one of the ground landings or the day after the air raid. When both the first cavalry division and the second airborne division landed to clear the pockets of fang troops and leftover Grimm still wandering around or hiding within the campus. However there were some reports claiming that one Grimm is still roaming around campus but no proof came of confirming the sighting.

With a small moment of privacy the boys remove their mask and goggles and looked around the library with ms. Sapphire and Luke went to different parts of the library as to discuss the top secret intelligence she had gathered earlier.

* * *

In the history section of the fragile library, Victor pulled out a book about the second battle of vytal a nine month air battle that ended in a climactic navel battle of center way; with minstrels navy in tatters and mantles air army and navy corps halved. It was the battle to change the course of history in less than a year as it was a battle that would decide the future of his then non existent democratic nation. Putting the book back as he didn't have a day to kill on his nations history he then headed into a small spot in the library where a few tables were standing between the isles, it was a study area. Looking around this little study area he saw a second hand board game played by young teenagers in grade school in a small shelf by the tables. Using nothing but a deck of cards, a set of funny looking dice, pencil, paper, and their own imagination. It was a dumb game to any person with basic tactical, strategic, and logistical warfare strategy but hey he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it time to time with his comrades back at the flight academy.

Pulling back one of the chairs at the study table Victor heard a small 'Womp!' echoing at the end of the library, then silence. Sitting at the table he pulled out his scroll to see how people are reacting to the press conference. BAM! Another echo sounded louder than the last. Thinking it was Odin, Victor put his mask back on just in case it was someone else and marched to the source seeing what Odin had done this time. However while heading to the source of this noise he felt an eerie silence as he went further into the library. Going deeper into the library eeriness of this silence turned into an ominous silence almost as if something was-

"POP!" came from behind Victor surprising him for a bit only to see it was Odin. "Dammit Odin so it was you. What the hell is your problem this whole building would collapse?" He said, angry with him with putting them and possibly others in danger. "That's not true I thought you were the source you were the one I saw here." Odin said defending himself behind his mask, Victor didn't say anything only raising an eyebrow in doubt. Bam! Another loud echo sounded as it was slowly coming closer towards them as both grip their sidearms. Footsteps were racing towards them with boys turning and seeing Luke, Blaidd, and ms. Sapphire coming towards them. Odin and Victor thought they were both in trouble and opened their mouths to defend themselves but they were silenced by ms. Sapphire with a "hide." before they can even utter a word. Hiding behind the shelves they waited in the same ominice silences that had settled in the vacant library.

Bump! Bump! The echoes became softer as the source drew closer. Bump! Bump! The thing that made the noise turned the corner bumping the shelves and knocking over books. Looking behind the shelves the four young pilots and their wing commander saw the most disturbing Grimm they have ever laid their eyes on. It a looked like a jelly fish with a soft white head and its large black stingers big enough to be a tentacle on a cephalopod. Their Hearts sank as they have never encountered this type of Grimm before let alone on the surface in a building; but never the less they followed it shadowing its movements, developing a plan to kill this rare type of Grimm. While watching this Grimm it was strange not because of its type but how it was acting, making its way through the library almost as if it's looking for something, something within the stacks if it didn't find anything it would violently knock all the books off the shelves.

Blaidd and Odin moved quickly to the Grimm's front of its path. Victor and ms. Sapphire moving to its flank in order to support the two boys, and Luke to its rear ready to strike if things go south. Odin and Blaidd looked at each other and with one nodd they walk out into the open Odin's shield already drawn. "Hey Shokushu enjoying a nice read." Odin said, saying a yamato word for tentacle. The Grimm looked at the two of them and floated there for a few seconds and floated a bit towards the two. Looking at the Grimm it stood their then, WOOSH! It attacked with its two tentacles heading towards them. Their fighter pilots instincts spring them into action and in a split second Odin took a stance with his shield out in front of his torso and Blaidd standing behind Odin hands on his kamplain. The tentacle headed for Odin's head but he immediately activate his semblance and a barricade of a red glow appeared before him riposting the tentacle. Then Blaidd comes from behind Odin and swings his kamplain cleanly cutting its two tentacles.

Smiling behind his mask, Victor stepped from behind the stacks and activated his semblance. A green fireball came flying towards the Grimm and engulfed it in flames. It had let out a screech in pain while victor grabbed the small Grimm and pushed it at the end of one of the book shelves. Then swing out her spade ms. Sapphire crushed it on the Grimm's head with the swift motion. The small battle ended quickly than expected as they never had any real experience with this type of Grimm. Leaving his hiding place Luke walked towards his victorious team and superior joining them in a quick celebration at their first Grimm kill on the surface. As he got their the Grimm shriveled then with its final breath grabbed ms. Sapphire strangling her in defiance from its defeat. Then in a blink of an eye Luke activates his semblance and grabs the monster with Odin, Blaidd and Victor grabbing the beast as well in a fierce grip. "Don't" they all said in a dark tone. "You dare lay a finger on our MOTHER!" With a loud yell Luke's semblance over powers the Grimm and lets him see into the mind and memory of the beast.

* * *

Salem the real mastermind of the fall is at her peak ozpin is dead, Grimm (for a short time) have invaded Beacon threatening vale, cinder is now a maiden and now the artifacts will be within her grasp. Though she was informed of the Vytal nations plan to wipe her Grimm and the white fang off of the face of remnant; but what have they got their nation wasn't even a century old on a giant glorified island, how can they possibly hope to defeat her Grimm. However her opinions all changed when seers began fidgeting sporadically. Looking at the her Grimm it was fling wildly as if trying to run away from something. Placing a hand on seers to see what is wrong then it happened. With hand on the Grimm she heard four voice yell out the word "MOTHER!" Right there she saw four masked men at what seemed to be like an old library. "Oh so this is your master, your not like the brothers Grimm." One of them said in a watery voice "You're something else aren't you?" What sounded like boy said to her. "Oh, so this is who the corrupted maiden is. I will remember our little conversation and whoever you are." the voice said.

Cinder walked into the hall to see what was happinig to seers. Only to see Salem struggling with Grimm almost as if she lost control with the thing "Oh, so that's who the corrupted maiden is… hm." Cinders eye widened as the Grimm spoke to them in an unfamiliar voice. "I will remember our little conversation and whoever you are." Then the jellyfish Grimm shriveled and then 'POP!' It exploded right there in front of them cinder then looked to Salem as to ask 'what was that?' Salem turned back to the main chamber and said to Cinder "Go back to training, I fear we might have found another great foe in our way." That's all she said as her plan might be in the balance by four upstart armature hunter.

* * *

"Oh, so that's who the corrupted maiden is… hm. I will remember our little conversation whoever you are." Luke said still gripping the Grimm with the rest of his team. Collectively they crush the Grimm with their hands killing the abomination. When all the boys were calmed ms. Sapphire pulled each one of her boys a hug. Not for saving her but for them simply being safe through the whole ordeal. "Are you safe- you don't feel sick do you?" Ms. Sapphire said checking each one of her students. Pulling out a small flashlight and shines it in Luke's eye and went dilated. "Mom! Stop, stop it i'm alright." he said swating her hand away. "Hey you were endangered as my student and babies, it is my duty as a teacher and acting mother it is my job to see if you are ok." She said sternly to Luke and the rest of the flight.

'Click!' they all heard a single foot step and all of them turned to the source hands on their weapons. "Wait wait wait wait." A woman said with platinum hair and a purple shaded business suit. "How much did you see?" ms. Sapphire demanded from the woman and her camera wielding associate. "Only your son's saving you and you consulting them" She said with a nervous tone. "They aren't my son's but why are you here? It would have taken a lot of effort to lug all that equipment up here." She stated pointing towards the small crew behind her. "Well my associates and I are hoping to get a few questions from the pilot hero's" She said hand gesturing towards the boys. The five of them looked at each other and checked their watches seeing they had to make their way to the makeshift runway immediately. So ms. sapphire said "only one then me and the boys have to leave immediately." The platinum haired reporter was thinking, looking for an appropriate question to ask them. "We don't have all day." ms. Sapphire said as this was taking up to much of their precious time. The reporter looked worried by this then it came to her.

"What is your squadrons name?" She asked. Knowing that they can't reveal their true squad name. Luke immediately thought fast by leading them to the fantasy section of the library. Signaling the crew to wait outside of the aisle. Picking out the book he saw before while exploring the library and talking with ms. Sapphire. Showing it to his flight they all quickly agreed that this shall be the flights alternative name. Walking out of the stacks Luke held up one book and showed them the title. "The Silber pyke men?" She said with curiosity. The four masked boys nodded and putt the book on the return cart and marched out of the library heads held high and souvenirs tucked into their pockets. Looking back on the book it had four horsemen drawn on the plain white cover holding shields, swords, and spears. With their coat of arms being a silver pawn with checkered black and white background behind the horsemen. "Silber pyke men" she repeated as the four young pilots exited.

* * *

Marching to their planes with drop tanks added on: Odin got three, two hundred eighty five liter (75 gal) drop tanks, one of them extended out of the fuselage. Luke got two drop tanks of the same portions and both Victor and Blaidd Getting two wing tanks of the same portion; and one belly tank of one hundred eighty nine liters (50 gal) fitted to their planes for the long trip to the next mission. "Where are we heading for our next mission?" Victor asked as Bridgette their new cat curled up next to him ready for a possible red eye flight. "Menagerie" Luke said as the sunsets on this early spring day he knew that a small piece of history has now been made for the V.M.F.A. Their first Jager/fighter squad to be household name for the jet age and ironic considering they fly props on one of their most important campaigns.

"that was the exclusive we got." a women's voice came from a TV inside the mechanic encampment as the newly named silber pikes entered talking to the Chief mechanic. "We like to send in a redesigned request for our fighters." Luke said to the Mechanic explaining their new squad name and having an identifying them between their planes. They agreed and will get the redesigned after their mission to menagerie. As ms. Sapphire saw her boys off with a secret photo in her jacket pocket.

This is the genesis of their career, It started at beacon and their name was given by beacon now they took off for their next mission from beacon. Flying over the vale air docks the four pilot look down and saw people waving to them reaching up to the sky as if trying to touch their planes, cheering them on.

As they fly over the city, They reach the docks where a hidden cat faunas looked up to see what people were awing at. There she saw four diverse planes flying over the docks and into the sunset. She then wondered if she would ever see them in action.

Turning to the south east the boys and their feline friend fly on to their next mission. "Onto menagerie" Luke said over the radio. "Meow" Bridgette said through Victors radio. "Hey guys I think we should go souvenir hunting again" Odin said to his comrades and holding up a clean pair of panties to show his friends in the other planes "Oh goddammit Odin!" Victor yelled over the radio in frustration. 'What a birthday' Blaidd thought to himself 'This was going to be a long campaign.'

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **To the reader who made it this far, I thank you as i'm still a beginner at story telling. If you are wondering why airplanes its because while watching the end to v3 where it seem the writers where giving the villains god powers. I thought to myself where was the vale air force when Beacon was being over whelmed. So I have combined two things I loved to do something the rwby writers couldn't. Airplanes and world building so this is kinda of like a crossover fic between the rwby series and the Ace Combat series as it also takes place in a fictional world.**

 **However, I am going to start at some familiar places as not to alienate you so soon and give you an idea of theses characters personality. The plan for this stories is to diverge after the fourth volume as it seems the series wont be focusing on world building.**

 **Thank yo you for reading**

 **I had to make a few edits in order to prevent a plot hole from arising.**


	4. Chapter 3 The menagerie Dragon shoot

The great menagerie dragon shoot

Blake Belladonna was having a frustrating evening, As one of her colleages who has a bad case of a middle school crush, was on a ship with her trying to court her on her trip to reunite with her parents to ask for their forgiveness. Now she has to deal with a guy whose main goal was to get with her and not care what she preparing. Even just now as she leaned on the starboard railing she was still mentally preparing herself on what to do when she gets there and how to deal with a new nuisance known as Sun.

Leaning on the rail she heard the familiar sound of jet engines. Looking up she saw a plane spewing three contrails behind it heading towards her destination. 'Lucky' She thought. "At least someone gets to fly home," she said to herself looking at the fomme coming from the ship. She then looked up thinking to herself 'Three? What kind of jet releases three…?' She didn't know what contrails were and kept looking at the plane flying away. To home.

* * *

In the early morning of March 23rd, Aviator squad aka Pike squad are awaiting their orders from Ms sapphire in the briefing room. "What time is it now," Odin said over a yawn. "five hundred eighteen hours," Luke said checking his watch. "Guess six hours of sleep is still better than four," Odin said rubbing his right eye, just then the call came through. "Look alive it's Sapphire," Luke told his flight as they stood at attention.

"Good morning cadets." Ms. Sapphire greeted from behind a desk, the boys gave their greetings as well, saluting their teacher. "Today's mission is a special one. Today you'll be fighting a group of dragons," she said with the calmest of tones as not to worry her students. However, her students showed mixed expressions of both shock and excitement. "More specifically a group of Fei long's" she continued explaining. "Ruffly about three hundred fifty kilometers west of here, or rather there." She said acknowledging that they were on the other side of the world. "Is were multiple sightings of the Grimm have been reported. Multiple commercial vessels have made contact with the creatures nothing catastrophic yet but we fear it is only a matter of time. It is very vital for you to kill any and if possible all of these pests in order to keep the shipping lane safe." The map of the area was on full display as different photos of the sightings were displayed on their scrolls. "A classic search and destroy mission, remember to climb to seven thousand meters, dive on the things and pull away as fast as possible." The four boys nodded and all said, "Thank you Ms. Sapphire." as it was customary for cadets to thank their commanders.

The call ended and all of the information was transferred to their scrolls and to the crew chiefs in the hanger. Leaving the room the boys made their way to hanger M, one on their side of the runway and talked to their base crew chief, Mr. Fairchiled

Mr. Fairchild was the academy's many chief mechanics and was often assigned to their squad. He was an average man of average height, he was balding but he still had a lot of snow-white hair on his head, and he has a joyous smile on him when he talks to the young pilots. The crew chief and his subordinate mechanics helped the boys into their planes and told them that the new maps have been added in their map satchel in case of any error occurs on their electronics. They also attached floatable drop tanks for extra fuel and recycling reason. He also explained the tuning they had to do for the engines on Victor's p-40 and Luke's p-51 as to deal with the humid climates at a lower altitude. Blaidd's P-47 and Odin's F4u are equipped with eight to ten rockets to help scatter and kill the Grimm.

With the boys now strapped in their planes, they make their way to the end of the runway awaiting their clearance to take off. "This is the sixteen forty-one coming in, Seventeen forty-one to the tower are we cleared for take off? Over." Luke asked over the radio waiting for a response. "Seventeen forty-one this is control tower you are cleared for takeoff, over." Came a crackle over the radio, the four pilots pushed on the throttle and rolled down the runway taking off between ninety and a hundred miles per hour with their flaps flushed from the wings as to give them more lift, to help conserve fuel, and to be at seven thousand meters (twenty thousand feet) before they reach the potential danger zone.

After forty-five minutes of climbing, they reached their desired altitude and switched to economic fuel consumption. After another five minutes, they came into contact with their assigned AWACS. "Seventeen forty-one this is AWACS north star do you copy?" A young woman's voice said over the radio. "We hear you north star heading to vector 0-1-4-0 southwest, over," Luke said to the young AWACS oppretive, now beginning their search for the objective.

After thirty minutes of searching, Victor spotted six tiny ships steaming towards the mainland. "Pike three to pike leader pike three to north star I've got a visual on six vessels heading towards the mainland, over." Victor reported, "Pike two to pike three, They're probably just fishermen Pike three, over," Odin said. "North star to Pike squad, there shouldn't be any commercial vessels in the area; all vessels have been moved to an alternate route to avoid Grimm combat. We'll try to get into contact with them and see what's the problem." she said. "Copy, pike two and three split off and cover those vessels and wait for the buzz command. North Star, two and three will be ready for a buzz warning." Luke said. "Roger pulling off now." Odin said pulling away, Victor followed him. After a while, North star couldn't get into contact with the vessel and gave permission to buzz the vessels and let them know that they're in an active combat zone. " Alright, going in," Odin said pushing his nose down to buzz the row of ships. "On your tail pike two." Victor said following Odin.

* * *

On the ships, the crews of the vessels are panicking that federation training forces have spotted them. "Sir they stopped trying to make contact to us but large object on the radar is getting smaller and approaching fast!"One of the crew members said, his voice hitched. They were using old radar set from the great war primitive but effective. They had more modern radar sets but those were reserved for air and infantry forces. The young captain hesitated, he grabbed the intercom microphone and said: "Battlestations remain on standby!" The captain ordered, this way he can let the plane pass with a slight risk of getting caught.

This plan was flawed, like all white fang members they were young, inexperienced, rowdy, and undisciplined. _VRRRRRR_ \- the plane was about to zoom by, but then One of the boats erupted into gunfire shooting at the passing plane. The captain was shocked and furious one of his subordinates must have disobeyed or panicked. Whatever the reason they were surely in it now. Then the ship that opened fire erupted into flames.

* * *

Odin leveled off just above the ships speeding past at around four hundred thirty miles per hour. Odin pules the throttle back and tries to wave off some of the ships to leave the area but just as he was about to pass between the last two ships; a loud rattle reverberates on his plane. Looking back he sees the ship on his left firing on him. "PIke two to all craft, these ships are hostile permission to engage?!" Odin yelled over the radio pushing the throttle towards the firewall in order to get away, "North star here, I authorize the engagement between the flight and the hostiles; They are probably smugglers or pirates!" just as North Star was giving her permission, Victor was pumping armor-piercing explosive and incendiary rounds on the wooden deck of the ship and releasing his drop tanks at the bow, blowing up an ammo locker and igniting the deck. "Ammo strike! They're smuggling arms." Victor concluded as he and Odin pull out to start a run on the ships.

"North star to pike flight, Don't waste all your ammo try to leave them dead in the water or moderately damage them so the nearest fleet can take care of the rest." North star said as Luke and Blaidd began to zero in on their targets. Diving in at a sixty-degree angle with both pilots speeding towards the hostile vessels with the combined firepower of fifteen, fifty caliber machine guns. Blaidd targeted the leading vessel right beside the same ship Victor wounded, firing the same rounds through the wooden deck; this time however he strikes the boiler of the ship. With a ship so small the boiler is lightly protected making it vulnerable from the fifty caliber rounds. The pressure being put on the boiler is too much, then black smoke plumes from below the deck as flames rage below burning the crew members and possibly giving away their position.

"North star do you have a visual on the black clouds?" Blaidd asked, looking back at his victory. "Affirmative Pike one already set the coordinates and placed the clouds as a marker. The subs are on the way." North star replied. Luke pulled away from his target, it has light damage but still a significant number of casualties. 'You poor young fellas didn't know what you were getting into' Luke thought, feeling a bit bad for theses inexperienced terrorist troops. "I'm on the follow-up Pike leader," Odin said, Diving on the same target as Luke pulled four g's and sped back up to altitude. Looking back, Luke sees Odin launching two of his unguided rockets at the vessel. Blowing a hole on the deck and spreading shrapnel pieces, as well as opening several small holes below with water gushing into the hull. Odin pulled to altitude as well and re-groups with the rest of the flight.

Circling above the wounded and slowly sinking ships at around four thousand feet, they think of a way to damage these ships while conserving their ammo for their primary objective. "Three more ships are still afloat, and Odin used two of his rockets to heavily damage a ship, and Blaidd left one of them dead in the water." Just then as Luke finished his analysis a violent explosion reverberates below. The same ship Blaidd had damaged boiler exploded Causing it to sink. "O...kay, One sank two are wounded and dead in the water, and three are still afloat." Luke re-confirmed, he checks his ammo count to see he still has eighteen seconds of ammo left. "Check your ammo, report!" Luke demanded, "Thirty seconds." Victor said, "Twenty-five seconds plus my six rockets" Blaidd reported, "Still got my twenty-five and eight rockets." Odin said.

"Ok, Victor, Blaidd. Fire directly into the deck at the bow or stern on those ships parallel to each other and see if you can strike the ammo or boiler again. Odin uses two rockets on tail end charlie and attacks em' from the front and I'll cover you." Luke said, Blaidd and Victor bank left and split S rolling their planes inverted they pull out in the opposite direction. Luke and Odin continue circling beginning there dive at a prime angle.

Looking through his gyroscopic gun sight, Blaidd launches two rockets at his targeted ship blasting a giant hole in the deck; and pumps four seconds of ammo and his single drop tank into the ship Striking the ammo locker and igniting the powder, and a black plume once again rises to the sky. Looking ahead, Odin sees the two planes soaring over his target. Then he fires two rockets at the bridge and releases two of his drop tanks onto the ship and pulls away to regroup with his flight.

The captain of the ship is on the bridge in shock, in less than the span of ten minutes he lost almost two ships, two damaged, two possibly dead in the water, and countless lives. He blamed the white fang command he wasn't cut out for this job. Just like the rest of the fang, he was too inexperienced to handle a professional military, let alone a training squad. The rocket impacted.

"All ships damaged or dead in the water." Luke said over the radio. "Rodger, the subs should be there in three and a half hours, return to your primary objectives." North star ordered. The boys turned and headed back to the area where the Grimm would be and began the search and destroy mission. "Pike two, Pike three split off and search for the things at your designated spot. Pike one stick to me." Like ordered, "Copy pike leader" Odin said splitting with Victor.

"Awacs here, There's some noise on the radar west of you pike leader, checking infrared," after a few minutes north star spoke again. "It's black!" 'Grimm' Luke thought. "Conserve your fuel and take em' down" North star commanded. "It's going to take us fifteen minutes if we go economic. If we go combat we will get there in five." Blaidd said. "Where going combat, the base is only a few hundred kilometers away; we should have enough to at least make it to the end of the runway," Luke said knowing the cost of losing fuel before getting home. "Pike leader, this is pike two we're going limit economic so we should converge within the area." Odin said now turning his plane left in a quick bank. "Ten-four, pike element we'll meet you there at around twelve hundred and ten hours." Luke confirmed, "Rodger" Odin replied.

After the five minutes, they were over the area, they then pulled there throttle back and searched the area. "Let's check out that atoll over there." Blaidd said, they circle around the small atoll and then spot something in the water. "Black Coat!" Blaidd yelled out the code word for Grimm. "Permission to engage?" Blaidd asked. "Permission denied, let's follow it; it may lead us to the target we're looking for." Luke concluded.

Meanwhile, Odin and Victor just entered the area of the black marks. "Awacs we need micromanagement, Got any landmarks?" Odin asked, "Hmm there are four small atolls in the area and a couple of ocean spires including one at the edge of the area." North star said, "And the other half of our flight?" Odin asked again. "They are passing over one of the atolls." she answered once again, "Copy we'll check the two atolls closest to us."

Back to the original flight, move to search around the ocean spiers in the area. Coming up to the spires, they saw that the spires were standing on a small island of black volcanic rock. "Lead flight you appear to be entering the epicenter of the black mass. Keep your head on a swivel" North Star warned. "Those black spires look ominous." Luke said while scanning the ground. "Is that black tar bubbling in the rock." Luke asked Blaidd, not knowing that four black silhouettes are taking them. "Wait! Something is coming out of the pit. Blaidd turn on your camera GHQ would probably be interested in this." Luke said curiously to see what was coming out of the pit. It was rising up like a geyser then eventually they notice the tar looking substance was now suspended in mid-air, morphing into a long cylinder shape. "Holy," Blaidd said "CRUD" Luke yelled. "Break left! Break Left!" Blaidd and Luke broke into a hard left turn as a dragon breached from the water and flew right in between them.

"Awacs to element flight, the lead flight has just made contact with the black coats, head to their location immediately!" North Star said urgently, Odin dropped his large floatable drop tank and let Victor take the lead. "Balls to the wall dude let's go!" Odin said, Victor looked back and nodded.

After climbing to a higher altitude where the air is thinner for the Grimm to chase them. "Did you see where they came from?" Blaidd asked, "Yeah I did, Though I got to say. Puddles? Really? I know we never knew where they came from but, I was expecting something more impressive than measly puddles." Luke said disappointingly, "No, I meant which direction they came from." Blaidd said flatly. "Oh...Well since they breached from behind us I say the northeast. Probably two ninety-five." Luke said, "Ok! let's pick our targets, aim for the paper wings, and sweep them out as fast as possible." said Luke, "Rodger." Blaidd replied

It didn't take long to find a prime target. The two young pilots split s and target the dragons circling around the spires. Aiming for the thin paper-like wings, the white-hot phosphorus incendiary rounds light up the wings like a roman candle making them crash into the rock injuring them or killing them, or into the ocean where most of them drowned. "Splash five, six," Luke said, "Bandit down." Blaidd said, "Good shooting Blaidd." Luke complemented.

They then sped back up to a more favorable position, they lined up again for another attack. This time Blaidd uses his rockets to scatter the Grimm on the ground and force them into the air. "Fox one, fox one!" Blaidd yelled, Two rockets were launched. Hitting two directly and another two; killing three of them instantly and fatally wounding the other. Just as hoped the Grimm dragons scatter making them easier to sweep away a flock one by one.

"Lead flight this is North star, element flight just entered the are approaching vector one eight zero five miles." North star said, "Hey guys, you at seven thousand meters?" Luke asked, "Yep ready when you are." Victor said. "Pike three has taken the lead by the way." Odin said, "That's a copy." Luke said, waiting for the Grimm to set into the flocks. "Hey element flight, they got a paper wing like the one at beacon." Luke said, "Oh man really! well, this is going to be easy" Odin said with joy as it was a running joke that hunter can't kill a grim smaller than a mouse. "Alright let's show those incompetent hunters how it's really done. Pike squad engage." North star said,

The squad spread out and picked different flocks to target diving at high speeds and pumping rounds into their wings shredding them causing the Grimm to plummet into the water. "Splash four, splash four- splash six, splash six- nice shooting pike two!" Voices of cheer were exchanged over the radio as Odin took down a flock of four and Blaidd took two out in his initial dive and three more on the pullout, striking the Vulnerable underside of the dragons. Victor came out killing four and seriously wounding one. Luke shredded the wings off two and cut another's into ribbons.

"Pike squad." North star called, "There are about thirty-four black marks on the radar. Keep your distance so you won't get swarmed, and sweep them quickly." North star relayed. "Pike squad, Disburse." Luke order, Victor and Luke dove straight to the left closing in at four hundred miles per hour to a cluster of scattered dragons. Odin split s and dove straight down targeting six fei longs. Blaidd banked right rolled to the left and slowly rolled to two flocks of four fei longs. Planning to pick em' off one by one.

Odin began to pull out of his dive. He pulled up to seven gs in order to use his rockets against the dragons. Firing on the slower secondary flock Odin's rockets hit two of them directly on their thin armored scales causing shrapnel to spew in every direction wounding the flock. Odin banked left and gave short bursts to the main flock, peppering each of them one by one. Odin then went back to the other flock where there were now three dragons and sprays the three with mgs "Splash nine."

At a lower altitude, Blaidd Catches three fully grown dragons in a shallow climb firing the last of his rockets. The first one misses but the second one hits home, knocking the one on the right out of the climb. Blaidd then opens fire on the one he had miss and tears the paper wing apart. After the dive, Blaidd puts his thunderbolt in a right bank and turns sharply to engage the other dragons. Striking the tail of the Grimm, Blaidd then rolled his plane three hundred sixty degrees as to not overshoot his target. Now at a proper angle, he knocks the dragon out of the sky.

"Pike one! On your five, break! Break!" Odin yelled, one of the dragons managed to sneak behind Blaidd. The dragon then charged up a giant lightning blast against Blaidd. Just as Blaidd was about to make the break; the dragon fires its lightning blast. The bolt struck the plane or so it seemed, in reality, the aluminum bypassed the bolt entirely, leaving only a small burn mark on his plane.

"The aluminum did its job, we are invincible!" Odin yelled triumphantly, Luke gave a hum of approval, Victor scoffed at Odin's tort, and North star gave an audible sigh of relief. "North star I'm out of rockets but I'm not Winchester." Blaidd said Winchester is a code word meaning the complete use of all munitions. "Copy, Pike two pick your targets carefully before you use your rockets." North star said, Blaidd and Odin then formed up and headed towards the area where Victor and Luke were still fighting.

Over at the rock more Grimm have spawned from the tar-like puddles below. "Uggh! Two more spawned below." Victor said getting tired by the constant spawning of the dragons. In frustration, Victor decided to do something drastic. Pitching his nose down and yawing to the left Victor outs the puddle in his sights. Activating his semblance Channeling his flames at the mouth of the piper and realizes. The sight of green flames spitting out of the plan made it look like a flamethrower were attached to the airplane. The result of this unorthodox method was the complete burning of the spawn puddle.

"Pike three to pike leader cover me I have made a breakthrough." Victor said with joy and excitement. Luke was currently in a turn fight with three dragons and is on the tail of one. The Mustang turns sharply at the speeds, easily getting a firing angle on the dragon. "Splash nineteen." Luke said, Having already bagged his twelfth eight minutes ago making him a reaper. Checking his mirror he sees the other two Grimm have slipped in at his six o'clock. Luke eases his throttle pitches up turns right and kicks his rudder and applies throttle again. Performing a stunning maneuver, he then fires his guns at random in hopes of hitting the Grimm. "Splash twenty-one!" Luke said.

Spotting Victor down below, Luke sees green flames from the piper of the machine guns. "Did the mechanics install flamethrower on your plane?" Luke said jokingly. "No it's my semblance, Since when do flamethrowers spew green flames." Victor said, Not getting Luke was joking. "I was joke dude." Luke said. "Oh..well just keep me covered. Please." Victor said burning three more puddles. "Eight more puddles to go," Victor said.

Going for another target, a small tentacle seers Grimm was spying on the action from behind the spires. "Damn these jagers, they might not be making any dents in my plans, but they do have the potential to grind them to a halt." Salem who is sitting in her chambers watching multiple jagers out on their missions, things going to smoothly for them to smoothly.

These ones, in particular, the silver pikemen could pose a serious threat. With the incredible morale boost after the liberation of beacon. When emotions were at an all-time low her Grimm was ready to strike anywhere, but then these four showed up and gave humanity Faith and Hope to leave her Grimm weak and starved. She thought of a way to be rid of them and to give her Grimm strength. Then a twisted smile came upon her face as she thought of a sinister idea. She planned to kill two birds with one stone, going to the seers she manifested another monster of one of her favorite creations. "It will be too easy," She said maniacally.

Victor was on the third to last puddle when he spotted the same tentacle Grimm they saw at the beacon. "Pike One that weird tentacle thing is behind the spire go take it out," said Victor. Luke nosed his plane down yawed to the left and gave a split second burst on the Grimm; Killing it immediately.

Victor releases his flames on the last of the puddles, as Blaidd and Odin arrived just in time, helping Luke and Victor sweep the dragons from the sky. "Splash twelve! I've got reaper." Odin said Getting his second reaper after a long drought.

Checking their ammo and fuel they have got just enough to make it back to base. "This is pike flight, we are RTB." Luke said to North Star. "Rodger Pike flight. Head to vector… what?" North star said with surprise. "Pike flight, The subs have detected another black coat on sonar moving fast." North star said, then in their mirrors pike flight see it. A fully grown and well matured Fei long probably nineteen meters (sixty-two feet) in length heading south. "We have to stop that thing." Said Victor, Victor then reversed in an effort to kill it, but when he set his sights on the Grimm his prop blades sputter and then it stopped he was out of gas.

Victor quickly Switch to his wing tanks and pitched his plane back up firing a quick burst at a sloping angle counting on the ballistic drop to the dragon. The bullets turned into lucky hits as the Grimm dived into the ocean below and swam away. "Darn, it got away," Victor said. "Its ok, you've weakened it enough that even a hunter can kill it." Luke assured. "So that's like what, a two-second burst." Odin joked, making everyone laughed including North star.

After getting back to base and refueling and reloading the quickly made their way to the area it was spotted. By the time they made their way to the are it was in dusk had already settled. Once again they were about to split off into two before North Star came in "Pike flight we got an emergency distress call from a passenger ship. Head to vector two eight zero now." North Star urged. Luke took the lead and they all went full throttle.

* * *

"My hero." Sun said girlishly as she and son were fighting this Grimm out of the blue. Suddenly a mysterious whistle echoed around the are it grew louder and louder till it finally, 'POP POP POP!' Machine gun fire echoed around them as a small plane was the source of the odd sounding whistle. Blake the looks to see the dragon drowning in the water what she and sun weren't able to do in minutes the plane did in seconds

She and sun went back onto the ship were the passengers and crew were cheering. "It's the liberators of beacon!" one of the crew members yelled. "Jagers, Jagers, Jagers!" A small group of people were chanting. Sun was trying to get people to acknowledge them but to no avail.

Then Blake saw them, One pilot in a bigger plane with the words Grimm jagers on it gave a small wave to the people onboard. The second one with a large sharks mouth on it gave a light ball screw wave it seems he or she wasn't interested with the people on the boat. The third one a blue plane with bent wings winked at son and gave him a finger gun greeting; Sun shot him a jealous glance. Blake smiled at this seeing a different emotion on Sun's face was a breath of fresh air on this long trip. The final plane, the one that killed the dragon, flew by again looking at her directly and gave nod. Acknowledging the work she did when she faced the Grimm. Now they flew off into the twilight and blake hope that she can see these Grimm jagers again in action someday.

* * *

"MOP Airbase This is AWACS North star." A woman's voice was heard in the control tower asking to land as they have been assigned to the newly formed Silber Pyke squad. "Copy north star clear to land at 1-7 right" The control tower operator said.

After successfully landing at the small airport, They were informed that the young squadron had already landed less than half an hour ago. Their mission was a great success contacting the Grimm and slaughtering efficiently.

The young woman in the AWACS is a young enlisted nineteen years old, soon to finish training. She enlisted in the Air Force when she turned seventeen and a half years old after graduating from high school. She wanted to join the VMFA but she was unfit for training when she was fourteen but, she still wanted to fly and thanks to the Air Force Academies act she is one step closer to realizing her lifelong dream. According to the bases of the Air Force Academies act both the young aviators and the enlisted pilots must be on joint training missions to help familiarize them with each other. Now she was one step away from earning her wings, and with this squad hopefully, it would be more sooner than later


	5. Chapter 5 Sethra

Sethra.

March Twentieth:

vale's southeastern coast report,

{Report}

One Vale air squad Shot down

Two wounded by Ten small aircraft

{Description}

Small pusher propeller aircraft with swept wings and two rudders on wings, vertical stabilizer at the nose.

Decal is black with white fang emblem and a fierce red lion emblem on rudders.

The lead plane has bright red word spelling out…

 _Sethra_

March twenty-seventh, Menagerie docks, Stepping off the ship Blake belladonna took in the familiar scent of the warm coastal wind that brought with it the salty sea air. Looking around the docks and the bazaar right next to it, the people were all hustling around the area when the sound of an airplane engine began to be heard overhead. "Mom, It's the silver pikemen" A young boy got all giddy seeing the planes, but then more and more people began to show their aww towards them.

They were reaching up to their planes almost as if trying to touch it, they were cheering and smiling. So much so that Blake began to smile as well. Unfortunately, her colleague was still miffed about being sidelined by these nonhunters saying. "Why are they even cheering for them we did all of the work." A child in the cheers heard this and said to Sun, "Yeah right did you kill thirty Fei longs and five fully grown Fei long's?" The boy said smugly. Sun at first didn't believe him, Then he showed him a newspaper with the headline:

" _ **Pikemen bagged over thirty Grimm**_

 _ **and six White fang ships carrying munitions!"**_

Sun then crushed the newspaper out of frustration and the boy held out his and said "One seventy-five" Sun handed him the cash and Blake giggled at his plight. Blake looked back at the planes eyeing the bigger plane, thinking that she might be able to see them again very… very soon.

Yang Xiao long was more than down on this beautiful day, She was absolutely moody. She was flipping through the channels again some still talking about beacon. 'Ugh, why are they even talking about this' she thought to herself. She turned off the tv but heard "Since the liberation of beacon." Her eyes shot wide and immediately turned it back on as fast as she could. "That's right not ever since the liberation of the beacon by the Grimm jaggers back in February has reconstruction made such a dramatic development." They showed four propeller planes racing across the screen guns blazing. She also saw two planes she remembered from a vytal festival she and her family went to when she was younger.

Then something happened to her that had not happened to her in a while. She smiled, she had on one of the brightest of smiles to graze her face not since… that day. "DAD! DAD!" she yelled racing to tell him the good news.

After nearly eight hours of flight, they land at one of the bases that vytle acquired in the agreement. In the southeastern tip of the Vanchirian content at vales, most southern territories was an old air force base once used by Vales royal air force. The engineer corps had told them that this base had been abandoned twenty years ago so the runway was in disrepair when the corps got there. The runway was freshly paved but the hangers and base command building had makeshift repairs to them, some of the broken glass was barely covered by tarp.

"North star landed an hour ago, but with the lack of spare supplies coming in over the roads we have to spend the night here till the next truck caravan bring in the supplies to get us to Huaxaca," Luke told his flight, They didn't seem to mind as they were exhausted from the long flight and the celebration they had after the last mission. "Well that was too bad I really wanted to go to the Casan state of the federation today. It has been a while since I've been there." Victor said as he did have some relatives living there.

When they got to their beds Bridgette was already there taking a rest as well. The four boys crawled into their bunks Bridgette hopped onto Blaidd's bed and laid right beside him and rested for the day to come.

Meanwhile, over two hundred fifty kilometers away under the thick jungle canopy. A small makeshift dirt runway was for the eighth time that day being repaired. On this runway was a white fang tactical fighter squad full of young recruits some with barely twenty hours of flight time. After the successful attack on beacon pilot numbers soared with both recruitment and promotions going up but without the basics of training, these pilots are as vulnerable as a wounded animal out in the wild.

Parking a J7W at an angle at the end of the dirt runway for a possible emergency takeoff. A small pilot of five foot six exited the plane and dusted the dirt away from the plane. The pilot walked into a hut and talked to one of the subordinates who was holding a clipboard with combat stats on them.

"He..hello their commander Lowe, here to make a report?" The pilot snatched the clipboard form the subordinate. This young pilot, just over the age of twenty, wasn't inexperienced like the new recruits. This pilot had over a thousand hours of flight time and hundreds in dogfighting experience. This dogfighting ace is the top fighter in all of the white fang.

However, even after the most recent regime change, she was still stuck trying to turn rookie pilots into decent dog fighters. Especially after the fact that Adam got his ass handed to him by a plane that he tried to take with his sword. 'Pssh what a dumbass' The pilot thought as a laugh was needed after the work they had gotten from him. Between the new recruits and the full force of the Federated States military, the pilot felt twenty years older after these past few months.

A message from the white fang GHQ came in, one of their spies in menagerie have spotted the planes that attacked their convoy the other day heading Towards there area. They couldn't possibly intercept them now; They were still making repairs to the runway, and most of her pilots were not ready for combat yet. Especially against one of the most elite pilots from the Federation pilot academy. they would need to entrust a different squad to intercept them.

Then the pilot received another message from one of their scouts. _Old Runway has been repaired currently withholding five aircraft, Possibly from the same from the convoy raid._ Commander Lowe knew they had to perform a retaliatory attack the runway. The commander would rather have gone on a strafing run rather than an intercept mission to take down the flight that attacked their shipment and exposed the white fang's intentions on menagerie. 'Besides the enemy flight was made up of kids from the Federation Flight Academy.' the Commander thought. Even if they weren't the best in their class who knows what a professionally trained flight could bring to the table.

The commander left the tent and made an order to the squad. "We'll send up everyone, I want twenty planes in the air by tomorrow morning to strike the airfield and to eliminate those planes before they get a chance to take off." the commander told the squads. The younger pilots were excited, her more experienced ones were nervous they will be leading a flight of five each and it will be the first time they ever face Federation pilots instead of the usual incompetent military. Even if they were trainees the liberation of beacon proved that they can take down any white fang division on land, air, and more recently sea. Who knows what's waiting for them the next day.

"This is a sling missile," Luke said to his squad and Bridgette. "It looks like a guided tom but shorter" Victor said unimpressed.

The missile Luke was referring too was an eight-foot missile painted white with yellow markings spelling: _SMI-9,_ "Actually it is brand new multi-role missile based on a modified version of the guided tom." Luke clarified He explained that the missile can strike both ground and air targets up to two thousand meters away (1.2 miles) at Mach one point five. "Today we will be drilling with these new missiles at twelve hundred hours. Which means we'll have lunch by ten and have to be wheels up by eleven hundred thirty hours. Dismissed."

The rest of the three made their way to the hanger and tents to suit up for today's drill. Since today order was a drill over a rural base they were allowed to shed their aliases and go by their usual flight name. " _AVTR: AVIATOR."_

At the end of the runway, the four boys are given the signal to take off and to rendezvous with North star before twelve. "Altitude restrictions canceled aviator squad, perform your drills well aviator squad." said the radio operator.

Two hundred kilometers to the north, The first white fang tactical fighter squadron is cruising at over two hundred Knotts. Ready to strike the federation airfield at twelve-thirty, the estimated lunchtime for the vital pilots. Perfect timing to catch them off guard, or so they presumed.

"Aviator squad is at three thousand meters." North star said over the radio. "Aviator squad this AWACS North star. We are done setting up drill scenario, Fly to the targets and shoot at the designated targets on your radar but keep weapons safe ok. We wouldn't want to waste valuable ordonnance." North star instructed over the radio. "So is this drill to test our maneuverability A-vi' lead," Odin said abbreviating the squad name as standard protocol for these types of names. "Yes, they're not as heavy as you think but we do need to get used to them in case we get caught in a furball," Luke said, giving the main reason.

"Alright, final preparation complete. Aviator squad take em' down." North Star gave her clearance. Aviator squad split into elements and picked their own imaginary targets. This time, however, they switched wingmen. Victor formed an element with Luke and Blaidd with Odin. Blaidd and Odin attacked an imaginary tank column with walker support. They aim for the leg joints of the walker as it was more lightly armored than the rest of that pile of junk. The aimed for the rear exhaust of the two tanks as that is where all tanks are vulnerable. "Walker eliminated!" North Star confirmed the destruction of the imaginary targets.

A few thousand feet above them, Luke and Victor dive into a formation of enemy targets. Picking off the imaginary bombers and fighters with their missiles. "Aviator one just shot down a bear." North star confirmed once again. Victor went for the escort "Aviator three shot down a bandit." said north star

After fifteen minutes of drilling, something came up in north "Wait a minute now." North star said with confusion. "Aviator squad climb to seven thousand meters go into radio silence and be on standby." Once the got to altitude they use hand signal to communicate with each other. 'Do you know what's happening Victor?' signaled to Luke. 'Look at the radar Infiltration alert' Luke signaled back. Victor scanned the skies for the intruders. Once Blaidd and Odin made it to altitude they formed up in their original finger four.

"This is the AWACS North star. You are entering closed airspace. Turn back now or we will use force." North star warned, then. "What the? Fourteen more aircraft appeared information." Aviator squad eyes went wide all of them thought the same question and knew the same answer 'We're the only ones who control this airspace and the Vale RAF didn't send any flight plans over.' Luke signaled his flight, 'Which means this is a raid.' Luke concluded. 'Probably as retaliation from that ship raid a few days ago.' Odin suggested.

'Arm the missiles be ready for combat.' Luke signaled as North Star tried again to deter the intruders. "This is your final warning turn back now or you will be shot down." Nothing happened and they still kept going. Switching to the Air Force communications North Star gave the go ahead. "Weapons free Aviator squad Take 'em down." The squad dove down, gaining airspeed for what can be a crucial dog fight. "Now the real show begins," Victor said The four got the first strike knocking out four and hitting two.

Sethra was starting to panic, She and her squad were caught flat-footed by four airborne aircraft and what's worse the rookies were starting to split off and fly solo. 'They might as well crash into the ground at that point' Sethra thought, trying to regroup the fighters.

"They scattered," Odin said. "They might as well crash into the ground at this point," Victor commented, Working together to take them down one by one both go after one of the lone fighters, A Do-335 Victors hud/ gun sight lights up signaling a lock on the target. "Fox two!" he yells out hitting the 335 Knocking out its rear propeller and blowing off the elevator. The pilot bails out before Victor can finish the job with his guns. "Bandit down." Victor relaid. "Rodger, that's a confirmed victory," said North Star. Odin pulled into Victor's two o'clock attacking a pair of J7's they performed a defensive split; Where both aircraft split both high and low in order to get their Pursuers to split up and gain a number advantage.

Odin and Victor countered this by one of two options; they can split up and take them one on one which could lead to a prolonged brawl or stick together and take them out one at a time. Noticing the enemy wingman hesitate during the split they immediately decided to go two on one the easy way instead of one on one. Odin went for the kill while Victor kept an eye on the enemy leader overhead. Odin was in a tight turn and to close for the missile, to compensate he lowers his flaps forty-three percent of the way to give him more lift. He gets a lead and fires letting loose a hail of machine gun fire making the enemy plane belch smoke from its engine.

There wasn't enough time to confirm the victory, "Enemy leader five o'clock high!" Victor yelled over the radio, the plane was diving straight at them. Both Victor and Odin split to avoid a mid-air collision. Odin went left and the enemy latched on in hot pursuit. Victor went right and reversed to come to the aid of Odin. "I'm on his six," Victor assured Odin trying to pull lead but he is dragging behind. "Aviator two snap right." Odin snapped rolled immediately, the enemy follows him and Victor rolls his plan right behind him. Getting the lead his gyroscopic gunsight is upon the enemy and fires. Wounding his advisory the enemy plane plummets to the ground, then Victor links up with Odin and once again formed an element.

Outside of the furball, Luke and Blaidd Split up picking off every enemy without a wingman. "Splash four," Luke said, finishing off another poorly trained fighter. "Splash three!" Blaidd said earning a victory as well. Suddenly a sound like that of rocks hitting a tin shed reverberates through Blaidd's p-47. "Someones on me," Blaidd exclaimed. "I see em' moving to dispose of him" Luke said trying to get into position.

However, this pilot seems to know what he is doing. As this pilot spotted him and jinked left to avoid getting run down by the Mustang. Luke was amazed, this pilot was actually competent enough to avoid an attack. That didn't matter as Luke banked at the perfect angle and was back on the tail of the enemy. The pilot pulls up in a long slow loop but Luke doesn't follow if he tries to match the loop he might overshoot or his mustang might fall from the sky.

Instead Luke circles around the loop ready to pounce on the aircraft once it heads back down. Instead, the enemy rolls up and pulls away. "Hey Aviator four, There's a stubborn fighter heading your way," Luke said to Victor. "I see him, heading to intercept." Said Victor pushing his throttle to near max speed. Going in for a head on the two aircraft hit the merge at a closure rate of six hundred miles per hour.

They passed cockpit to cockpit, Victor looked at his advisory; his adversary looked right back at him, fire in both of their eyes. After the pass, Victor turns right back into him pulling seven to eight G's. The enemy plane crosses his bow and moves to his right. Victor is closing on his six and in hot pursuit. "Splash four!" Victor heard Luke over the radio. Victors opponent pitches up rolls over dives to the ground; Victor dose the same.

Victor then pulled right beside his opponent, looking directly into the cockpit he can see the instruments of the j7. Judging by the model and the way the pilot is constantly fiddling with the controls; it was either an early model j7 or one in disrepair. Pulling in closer Victor and his adversary looked at each other, the enemy's eyes widened in shock at the audacity of the close proximity and snapped to the right.

At six thousand feet, they began to pull out at near top speed. Victor pulled back on his throttle as to not to pull more g's and more importantly not to overshoot the bandit. Once they leveled at two thousand feet, Victor rolled to the bandit's right and read the words on the plane. "Sethra." He read aloud. "You said something four?" Odin asked. "Just reading the enemy's decal" Victor explained. "This bandit is actually quite good, much better than any other white fang pilot we've encountered," Victor explained again. "North star where is aviator four? I've lost a visual on him." Odin asked. "He is heading 010 north. Same bearing where they came from." North star said. "Thanks, on my way four," Odin said to victor

"Splash four, out of slings." said Blaidd, then Luke came over the radio and said, "Two, follow me the enemy is retreating we have to pursue them." He ordered. "Copy leader, on your four thirty" Said Blaidd moving behind Lukes plane. Luke and Blaidd saw the retreating 335's and j7's; They were a couple of thousand feet below retreating as fast as they can. Little did they know that they were being closed in upon by their ambushers near breakneck speed. "I've got a lock," Luke said firing his missiles hitting their mark. "Splash five! Ace in an afternoon." Said Luke triumphantly as they continue to follow the remaining wounded aircraft

After twenty minutes of hot pursuit, the forest canopy began to open up. The trees began to fall and bend in awkward formations almost as if it were uprooted from the ground in an instant. "Holy smokes, it's a hidden airfield!" Odin said in shock, he had no idea that the white fang was capable of such an engineering feat. 'First time for everything I guess' he thought to himself. "Alright, lineup for your strafing run three before they close up again. I'm going after sethra." Said Victor. "Who?" Odin asked, confused.

Lining up his gun sight, He puts the piper on the target and fires a burst on the aircraft. The AA (Anti-Air) guns tried to blow Victor out of the sky but Odin was upon them and fired the last of his multi-role missiles before they can train their sights on Victor. "Ohh yeah, these missiles are magic," Odin said with a smile while witnessing the destruction of the heavy twenty mil's. He continued to strafe the light AA guns and with the AA guns out of commission; a path was opened for Luke and Blaidd to destroy the makeshift runway.

Blaidd went first Blasting away the 335's parked on the left side of the runway, crippling their ability to take off to defend the runway. Next came Luke using his missiles to destroy the dirt runway itself and blowing up a fuel shack causing more destruction for the white fang to handle. Then Victor came in for a second pass at destroying the runway blasting away at the remaining aircraft destroying three parked j7's and the wrecked one at the end of the runway

When Victor was about to pull away he looked at the wreckage and saw'll the pilot that was giving him trouble earlier and the pilot took off her helmet. The pilot took her helmet off, she had hair of gold with two braided twintails going over her shoulder, Eyes as warm as amber, a small mole beside her nose, and a golden lion tail swishing around behind her. She gave Victor a look of this not being over. Victor sniggered at the glare as he had received worse; Victor the removed his mask to show her his snarky smile, jaguar canines and all, Then Blaidd flew by removing his hat and revealing his wolf ears as he followed Victor. "By god's," she said to herself "their fanus pilots." She said disgusted by what she has witnessed. Then Odin flew by removing his goggles he winked at the female pilot and flew off. The remaining ground crew and pilots shook their fists angrily at the pilot that flew by, the pilot only returned a middle finger to them and flew on with his squad

"Commander." one of the pilots that survived the attack, the only other female pilot of the squad hurriedly said "we've gotta get out of here before they can do irreversible damage," she said. The lion fanus only looked at her with anger, "Irreversible damage? Look at all this wreckage. We can't afford to lose these planes, we can't just keep making them like the Vytalians. Our replacement planes will take months or possibly years to replace our combat losses thanks to those traitors and their human overlords!" she yelled with such vigor at the two fanus pilots. She looked back at the four planes, "Jaggers!" She read the decal, she will remember that for a long time.

Touching down, It was dusk back at the base and the boys headed in for the debriefing. They explained to the base commander and Ms. Sapphire that the missiles worked like a charm. Especially against their adversaries. "So after this encounter, you flew straight to their airfield and destroyed any weapons and logistics on the field to prevent any future fighting capabilities. Is this true?" Ms. Sapphire said concerningly. The boys at first proud at what they had accomplished now feel hesitant at the sudden shift in their teacher's tone. "Y-yes," said Luke feeling the anxiety building up inside him. Ms. sapphire typed then typed something into her keyboard and looks back at them in the video call. She smiled and said, "I am so proud of you, this was the first time you four flew off and took down hostiles without any supervision." She then curled her face and pretend to cry. "My babies are growing up!" she said. Victor rolled his eyes, Odin chuckled, Blaidd smiled bashfully while petting Bridgette and Luke covered his goggles covered eyes and shook his head. Once they were done with the debriefing, they hit the rec hall for some well deserved R&R.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest frontier, things were hardly as cheerful. When the remaining white fang pilots and crew made to a small outpost camp where they contacted with Adam and the command. "Grim Jaggers? Grim Jaggers!" Adam said remembering the time one of them hit him with his wing. "That filth… What will you need to defeat them?" Adam asked Sethra looked at him. She surely thought this would be the end of her dog fighting career. "Four of our best pilots after me and the most up to date jagger type aircraft you have," She said. "Done, don't disappoint us" Adam said and ended the call. "Us?" Sethra thought to herself, having suspicions

Well over a thousand miles away, In a castle hiding behind a field of darkness Adam is sitting with Salem ending his call with one of his top aces. "Damn Jaggers, They're a real pain in the ass," Adam said while holding his abdomen. It has almost been a month since the liberation and he can still feel the pain of being hit in the gut by an airplane, He still couldn't believe he was still alive after that beating. "Don't bother with that, They will soon be gone from the world when they reach their next objective," Salem said looking at her seers and witnessing her monstrosity attacking a shipping vessel Heading toward one of the biggest cities in the Vytal Federation.


	6. Chapter 6

The cancer of Salem

In the plains of Mistral not far from the coast lay a small farming village where Ruby and her temporary team are sitting in a cafe resting and reading. It had been a long day for them, walking nonstop from port to inland had taken a greater toll than they had expected and Jaune had to find a place for them to board. In the meantime, they found newspapers and magazines and saw what they had missed in the past month.

When Jaune finally found a place to board, he noticed that there were a lot more contrails in the sky on the walk back to the cafe. What was even more curious was how close they were to each other 'they must be flying in formation. When he finally got back he saw both Ruby and Ren in shock and Nora smiling happily, genuinely happy, almost like she was on a syrup high.

Nora came over with a grin on her face, "Jaune look they got it back, they got it back!" she exclaimed holding out a newspaper and moving her feet up and down. On the front page was a man in combat attire with a screaming eagle patch, Another man wearing a similar attire but a yellow patch with a black stripe and horse on it, and A woman wearing what to him looks like a flight suit with the Vital Air Force emblem on it, a large one at that. All three of them were holding up a white fang flag; right behind them are the stars and stripes of the Federated States of Vital planted proudly on the familiar courtyard fountain.

"Isn't this great! Just a month ago two air force wings from the vital federation almost single-handedly wiped out the occupying Grimm and White fang forces in one night isn't that incredible." Nora said all giddy. Jaune's mouth was open, grabbed the newspaper and started reading.

After a few short seconds he saw something that shocked him, "It was easy?!" Jaune quoted the paper in a confused manner. "Every enemy was still there when it happened; and Every enemy dropped dead instantly when we'd opened upon them," Ren read it as well. "But we barely held our own when the battle was raging, surely it wasn't that easy for them," Ren asked as they continued reading. "It was easy, the Grimm armor while tough was no match for the custom rounds of our fifty cals, and the bare skin is so weak you can pierce it with a butter knife." Nora interjected, "Well he isn't exactly wrong…" she said recalling her first-hand experience. The reading continued, "The Alesteasian bi-peds were surprisingly easy to knock out but we are not allowed to say how. One of the pilots stated, ``We were honestly surprised that all four of the hunter academy students and professionals had such a hard time they were easy to kill when you figure them out; Just goes to show that us jagers are way better than hunters."

They all gasped at the pilots' harsh statement, They had fought tooth and nail to defend their school and save their lives. "A high powered rifle could have taken out the grim, and none of those hunters were smart enough to use them without a stupid blade at the end of it, which probably caused the thing to not shoot straight!" Ruby read out loud mouth agape in bewilderment. "What did you think I was trying to do with… out… my… rifle" she said slowly defeated as everyone in the cafe looked at her strangely. What's worse or fantastic depending on the point of view, was the last thing the pilots said. "four hundred white Fang casualties, and countless Grimm destroyed; and not a single loss for the Vitalian Air Force. That's why Jagers are better than hunters."

The team was distorted by what they had said, they were happy that their school was liberated and their classmates avenged, but the way they downplayed their efforts to protect it made them feel weak and angry at the pilots who think so little of them. Then Jaune spoke, "Come on we can think of a way to show them later, right now let's get some R&R." he said to them and they all left the cafe with a small smile on their face knowing their school is in good hands.

* * *

It was late autumn in the southern hemisphere, all the nonevergreen trees were almost stripped of their leaves and at times a cool breeze came down the Peaks cooling the humid atmosphere at Vasquez airbase; where the boys are stationed. Blaidd was sleeping in his bunk with Brigette curled up on his chest with the window open letting in the cool air. Luke, Victor, and Odin are outside the barracks: Victor is reading the morning paper about the victory count from other academy students around the globe. Luke is practicing with Odin keeping up with his swordsmanship and other forms of close combat. Luke had a wooden sword and held it up with two hands and charged Odin imitating an inexperienced white fang grunt. Odin smoothly blocked the butt of the wooden sword and slashed his wooden training sword across Luke's abdomen.

After a few more drills they stopped for breakfast, Blaidd finally woke up and took a look at Victor's newspaper, Bridgette in tow. "Hey look it says that Maroon squadron intercepted a swarm of those parasites just outside of Mistral," Blaidd Commented while eating a piece of toast. "So? They're always efficient with tiny targets. Remember the beacon raid how they swept the griffins and the bugs in almost ten minutes." Odin replied, "Yeah but they had an accidental escort on this one." Blaidd said now reading the whole article aloud. "On March 24th on the Mistral coast Maroon squad consisting of the eight pilots: Carter Azul, Denaro Cramoisi, Fiso Vasa, Anne Blanc, Maria Azul, Sierra Noir, Johnny Nyguen, And Yakov Zheltyy. They were patrolling the Northwestern Mistral coast when they got a distress call from an Atlas bullhead." Odin interrupted and joked "No surprise there." Victor silence him "Shut up Odin"

Blaidd continued narrating the article:

* * *

Hearing the call maroon squad split into two pairs, Sierra leading the split off pair gaining altitude in her ME 109-k, Followed by Fiso in his F8F Bearcat, Maria in her Bf109K, and Johnny in his N1k George fighter. Meanwhile, Yakov in his P-51D25, Denaro in his F6F Hellcat, and Carter and Anne in their Focke Wulf 190s went straight to the danger zone to fight them head-on.

Armed with fifty to fifty-one caliber mgs, and twenty to thirty mm cannons. Only two planes (the Focke Wulf and the bearcat) were armed with airburst missiles a combined worth of eight. After six minutes, the head on party engaged the little flies and made contact with the distressed bullhead. After launching two air bursts cutting the grim numbers in half; the grim dispersed and attacked the oncoming planes. The pilots then opened up with a barrage of firepower so powerful a single twenty mil shell can easily vaporize this type of Grimm.

However sheer numbers seem to be the Grimm's advantage and their Achilles' heel. As they tried to attach themselves on to the fighter aircraft the Grimm wings were ripped off by the sheer force of the wind and g-forces from airplanes. Then just as the grim were finishing to regroup and counter-attack, the split-off party appeared from out of the sun and obliterated every single airborne Grimm. At the end of the battle, the Grimm were just insignificant scraps (1 or 2 dozens) from the battle. Only meant to be cleared by cheap hunters.

After that, they escorted the Alestiaian aircraft to the Minstrel mainland. Once they reached the coast they finally got a good look at the cargo they were escorting. It turned out to be very valuable cargo as it was the daughter of the biggest dust oligarch in Atlas; Wiess Schnee. After that, they RTB and debriefed the situation. Yakov claimed over twenty-eight in the battle, Denaro and Carter twenty-two, Maria got thirty-four and three fourths with her airbursts. Unfortunately due to the chaos of the swarm and later hearing that the Alesteasia transport never made it to the intended airport; they have yet to make a full confirmation of all Jagger kills.

* * *

Blaidd finished reading the article, "Of Course Yakov is nice enough to help the daughter of the dick who stopped us from going to the Vital festival." Victor retorted, even though no one wanted to say it they silently agreed with Victor. "But it wasn't her fault that we weren't there." Luke said, "It was a combination of Atlas academy intervention, Hunter pride, and Schnee dust monopoly influence. Rumors about daddy's girl pulling the strings in order to not be humiliated by us is just that, Rumours." He finished his statement and the rest ate breakfast and began studying for a quiz on armor penetration they had on Friday, Assigned to them by commander Turnbull.

Meanwhile, at Salem's castle, Salem received updated intel from one precarious seer Grimm from within a forest. "It's them," she said to herself as seeing the distinct markings on the corsair. She pulled away from her seers, "Who is it my goddess?" her subordinate said with a hiss as he stood at the entrance to her conference hall. "No one that you should be concerned with… yet. Go and hunt down ozpin's silver eyes. I will deal with this minor problem." She said to him in a bitter tone and went back to the seers; her subordinate left worrying a bit as this was the first time in months she had been this anxious for a Grimm attack. Especially since those Grimm jagers stepped all over her plan with their dirty boots when they recaptured beacon academy.

Back at the coastal city of Casan, the Federation coast guard's latest type of sonar buoys are reacting to a large object coming closer to the entrance of the bay. Worried they sent an alarm to the jager base and began evacuating the area around the bay.

The boys are showing each other flashcards of different Grimm silhouettes and their armor (both hardness and thickness.) "Ok so if a fully grown goliath has nearly four centimeters of armor; We should aim below it and let the ricocheting bullets pierce it's vulnerable unarmored belly" Blaidd concluded and Odin followed up with his own conclusion "Yes though the bigger the Grimm the heavier the armor shouldn't be possible as it would be more likely the Grimm would be crushed under its own weight." They continued to study making up equations to help them study for the test.

Suddenly, The alert siren sounded and the order to scramble was given. The base major gave a quick holt to Aviator squad as they had to switch from aviators to pikemen fighters. In the meantime, they were given a map and were given a quick brief of the terrain of the greater city area, the current weather and the forecast for later, and were shown where certain landmarks are such as the lighthouse at the mouth of the harbor; and the Piers owned by the public. The AEW took off with north star onboard meaning that the four would be taking off later.

Soon the boys were given the go-ahead to scramble and will be briefed in flight on the current situation. The boys ran with great haste to their aircraft making a quick pre-flight check and took off west of the air-field. The base Major gave the in-flight briefing. "The coast guard has spotted a large object nearing the bay of Casan. It is twenty-four meters wide and fifteen meters long. We have sent fighters and attack aircraft to wound or to slow down the large creature. We have already evacuated the ports and landfill areas already so there shouldn't be any collateral damage, But that doesn't mean you have permission to be careless in your sortie. No civilian damage reports should be given at the debriefing, also our base should be ready for resupply and repairs should anything happen to your aircraft. Good luck and fight well."

Less than five minutes later, they are over the bay looking down at the situation. "Holy smokes it's a giant crab!" said Odin in disbelief. "I've never known they can get that big?" Blaidd Said curiously. "What? The crab or the grim?" Victor asked sarcastically. "Both!" Blaidd responded one eyebrow raised in uncertainty. "North star here, don't be intimidated the Air guard did a number on that thing and it has slowed down immensely but it's still crawling Once if fully surfaces attack its weak points at its joints. However, if you can somehow manage to force that thing to reveal its underside unleash MG hell onto it and it is bound to fall." North star encouraged the boys as they circled around their target.

"Ahhh here's our true goal," Salem said as she looked through her seer's grim. "And why do we have to observe?" Emerald asked for cinder as they watched from halfway around the world. "To show you how to properly dispose of a small problem; and besides, I think it would help cheer up our new ally, right Adam?" Salem said to the other person observing the combat. Adam, who is also observing through his own seers just gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the bigger plane, the p-47.

Luke and Victor were the first, their weapons on board are six, one hundred-sixty seven-centimeter unguided "Goony" rockets. Designed to penetrate cruiser armor of up to 100 millimeters in thickness at an effective firing range of four hundred fifty meters, Blaidd and Odin had similar layout of weapons but with two exceptions; Blaidd has a five hundred pound bomb under the belly and Odin has four gooney rockets on each wing and at the undercarriage two tiny tim rockets and one incendiary napalm filled bomb.

"Okay Pike Three probe the left legs and I'll probe the right," Luke said going in machine guns blazing. "Roger pike one, on your tail" Victor replied, doing their best to hit the unarmoured joints of the legs. As they got closer their shots became more accurate hitting the unarmoured joints. They launched two of the rockets and pulled out at seven g's. They looked back and watched as the two of the back leg were successfully blown off from the grim. "Wow! The jets really have weakened the little turd haven't they." Odin said as he saw the destruction.

The Crab Grimm caught itself with its massive claws, dragging itself to the docks. "So this is your plan, have an entire air force pound the monster with a ton of explosives just to die in the bay?" Mercury said. All three females glared at him and he silently retracted his cynical remark "You haven't seen nothing yet my insolent boy."

"Pike two going in!" Odin went in at four hundred miles per hour, realizing his tiny tim's he pulls out at a body crushing eight g's. Blaidd's turn is next, but before he can make his dive he notices something peculiar happening on the grim. "Hold on, is anyone seeing… that?" Blaidd said looking at the phenomenon. A gland protruded at the Grimms back, upon closer inspection the thick black surface of the gland is boiling. "I didn't know crustaceans can get acne," said Odin. "Shut up pike two," Victor responded to Odin's dubious observation.

Just then, the gland dissolved into dozens of smaller crustaceans similar to the one it came out of. "So its a girl crab!" said Odin, "Pike two, Shaddup," Victor said frustratingly at Odin. "North star status report." Luke asked "It's going to take the next squad fifteen minutes to get airborne and get here. Sweep the tiny guy's too in the meantime." said North star. "Roger, ok pike four your with me now. Let sweep the pests quickly." Luke said to Victor. "Copy pike one, on your seven," Victor confirmed. "Pike two and three keep on slowing crabby mama down," Luke ordered. Both Victor and Blaidd snickered over the radio, but Odin just went 'ehh' and said: "On it Pike one."

Luke and Victor came around, above wave top level Luke was the first to bank left then Victor. Luke coming in from the crabs' side and Victor going into the left side of its rear. They opened up with their thirteen mills killing half of the mini crabs. Soaring over the grim crab they climb to altitude to try again on the other side. "Hurry up you guys, I don't want to know what happens when those things go into the water," said Luke. Simultaneously, Blaidd and Odin dived down to get a better shot of the crabs' legs. They dived so deep their plane propellers started to make an extraordinary screech sound. At the last minute, they dropped the napalm and flames burst all over the tiny crabs and engulfed them in thick flames. Killing all of them before the Grimm can get into the water. "Dude, did we just make the Jericho siren sound?" Blaidd asked, "Darn right we did!" Odin answered excitedly.

"Damn, that was supposed to be phase two of the plan!" Salem cursed brutally. "The plan being?" Mercury questioned. "To have thousands of cancers storm the shores and swarm the city. That way my Grimm can cause panic and the pilots would scramble to the city and that way they can cause damage equal to my Grimm. Showing to the world that human machines can be no match for my Grimm, especially my super grim." She explained. Mercury smirked and said under his breath "like that plan wasn't doomed from the start." Salem then furiously snapped back at the boy and Said, "What was that BOY!" Mercury shot up and said, "I.. I... I said with a foolproof plan like that how could it fail from the start." Panicking and thinking quickly on his feet like that mercury gave a sigh of relief when she turned away and focused back on her now losing battle. "Luckily that was only going to be the first wave," She said ominously."

After seeing the large crab catch itself with its large claws, Luke had an Idea. "Pike three, dive down with me and aim for the right upper legs" Luke and victor formed up preparing for the dive, He also ordered Odin to dive twenty seconds after them to help finish the job. "Pike two, you still got the five hundred?" Luke asked, "How do you want me to use it pike one?" Blaidd asked, "Should this work, the Grimm crab should collapse on its back exposing its unarmored belly." Luke explained, "And you want me to skip it, right?" Blaidd guessed, "Correct." Luke answered, Just before he dove and Blaidd is heading for wave top level.

The skip bomb is where a plane comes in at low altitudes of two hundred to two fifty feet and at two hundred miles per hour. At this speed and altitude, the pilot or bombardier releases the bomb at the last moment and like a stone, it skips across the water.

"This time it will have to stay close to the water for a better chance of the second wave getting through." Said Salem, watching as the crab lowered itself to the water, creating another gland protruding from its rear.

Luke and Victor successfully blew off the remaining legs off the giant crab and they both climbed back up to altitude. Just then they noticed the Grimm's peculiar ability happening again. "It's doing that thing again," said Odin taking a glance at it before his dive. "Ok Blaidd no pressure, but we now need you to get this shot perfect. Cause we don't have any more incendiaries and I don't think Victor can go all day full semblance." Luke said after Odin finished with the crabs' legs.

Blaidd is at wave top level going in for the skip bomb, at this distance, the whole grim Crabb silhouette filled up his gun sights. The closure rate between Blaidd and his target is so fast he has to release his bomb and pull up within thirteen seconds. Knowing he is the only thing between him and the city Blaidd takes a breath counts to seven and releases the bomb. Blaidd then pitches up applying full throttle to escape the blast zone, Looking back Blaidd and the boys watch as the bomb takes three skips on the water and hits its mark. "DIRECT HIT!" Odin cried out.

All of the boys' jaws dropped, watching the incredible sight of the giant Grimm armored top cracked and the back half coming clean off from the blast. The Crab's front fell back first into the water and the rest fell with it into the bay. Submerged the remnants of the grim dissipate from the water below and rise above the surface creating the familiar fire like smoke from below the water.

"Holy smokes, Did you see that! I hope the gun cam got that." Odin said joyously, "Ha Hah! That was something." Victor added on, "Well done, wish I could have seen it from here." said North star hearing the celebrations over the radio north. The boys heard cheers from all military channels as they gave victory loops on they're way back to base. "Maybe we'll get lucky and get extra credit on the armor test," said Luke

Salem, on the other hand, was brooding, for weeks now she had been making her new type of Grimm designed to destroy in her eyes, a minor newceance. Now with the Jagers flying all over remnant, proving their capability to take on anything she throws at them. Now the grim jagers will give something to the people that she has worked hard to get rid of, faith. "Adam my boy do you think you can take care of them from here on out?" Salem asked, "Yeah, I think our newest fighter squad can take them out." Adam said assuring both Salem and cinder before he left. Cinder mumbled to emerald, "Cinder says she is very interested in the new Grimm and what you are going to call this new type." Emerald said, "I think I will call it… cancer."

* * *

"Excellent work, all of you have done well in blowing that crab to smithereens." The base manager said. "All objectives were achieved and no civilian damage reports in the city." he then addressed the students, "You boys made the clutch play and for your reward go out and get some R&R." He said to the boys and they quickly obliged.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Victor and his team are at his relatives' house. His uncle and auntie were home as well as his cousin's daughter. "Hola! Buenos Noches!" Victor called, "Hola! Miho, did you see what happened in the bay today!" His auntie asked. "Oh Yeah! we had front row seats to the thing." VIctor said he and his friends enjoyed their afternoon.

* * *

 **AN/**

Well, it definitely felt like nine months, Anyway sorry for not posting faster with these stories. I had to focus on my job during December because Christmas but that is beside the point. So I now know where I'm heading with this story, but I still need to reorganize, so I'll see you in July. In all seriousness, I'll take a short break with this story as I have classes to sign up for, for the spring semester.

But, this year however I plan to finish at least six more chapters I just need to discipline my self. Then start book two with Team Aviator and Jnr/RWBY fully working together. Also around chapter nine, this Fic will forever diverge from canon so you have been warned. Just giving you a heads up.

And let me just say thank you for reading this far. I really do appreciate it even if you don't like mystory or my OC's


End file.
